Truly Madly Deeply
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: This is a Harry/OC story, which picks up the summer after Prisoner of Azkaban, after Harry finds out he's got a godfather, and continues all the way through until the end. Meet Lea Montana, the same age as Harry, new to Privet Drive. Contains mix of book and movie scenes, and it probably could be considered AU in some spots. Chapter 25 is up!
1. I'll Be Your Dream

Harry James Potter returned to Number 4 Privet Drive, the summer between his third and fourth years at Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to (quite unwillingly) stay with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley Dursley. He was going to turn 14 in a matter of weeks when the 'big' news hit the Dursley home.

"Vernon! Look!" Petunia said in a worried voice. She was pointing out of the window, and had to move so her big husband could peer through the curtains.

"What the devil…?" Vernon muttered, and Harry quietly slipped to the front hallway, looking through one of those windows. There, across the street, was a huge moving truck, and a couple of burly men were hauling boxes and furniture into the house directly across from Number 4. "_Get away from the window, boy!"_ Vernon hissed, grabbing Harry by his collar and yanking him back into the dining room. "If you dare contact them in any way…" He threatened, shoving his finger in Harry's face. Harry just rolled his eyes and said coldly,

"As if I would anyways."

With that parting shot he stalked out of the kitchen and upstairs to the smallest bedroom. He looked at Hedwig sadly and said regretfully, "New neighbors, Hedwig. Guess what that means?" Hedwig looked downtrodden, and Harry knew why. His non-magical relatives hated and feared magic, having proclaimed themselves as perfectly normal. They would want to keep up appearances for the new people on the block and would refuse to let Harry out, or Hedwig for that matter.

"My Sirius threat probably won't even work this time." Harry said sadly. Just the past year at Hogwarts he had discovered that he had a godfather, his father's best friend, one that was being hunted by the Ministry because he broke out of Azkaban, the wizard prison. Sirius was convicted of being a mass murderer, but those murders had actually been committed by a childhood friend of both Sirius and James, Peter Pettigrew. Peter had told Lord Voldemort, the worst Dark wizard in the history of magic, where the Potters (James and Lily, Harry's parents) lived, and Voldemort murdered them in his attempt to murder Harry. Since Lily died for her son, her love had been the protection that saved Harry from the Killing Curse, and gave him the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Hedwig hooted mournfully, and Harry resigned himself to sit at the window and stare at the moving truck that spelled his complete boredom for the next few weeks.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The next day Harry was sitting at his desk, trying to finish his Transfiguration homework, and failing. The sunlight was bright, and the sky was blue. He wanted out of the prison he called his room. With a resolute face he got up and walked outside, surprisingly not meeting any opposition from any of the Dursleys.

With a rare smile on his face he walked down the sidewalk, and made his way to the park, sitting on the swings and staring off into space. Suddenly, a faint voice could be heard, singing. He almost felt like he was back at Hogwarts, listening to Hagrid singing, but this voice was sweet and gorgeous.

A tall brunette was dancing her way down the walkway, wearing black leggings, a short jean skirt and a sparkly pink shirt. She was singing, "I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined, I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned, staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find, reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost tasted it, release your inhibitions feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in, no one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips, drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, today is where you book begins, the rest is still unwritten,"

He only had time for a fleeting thought that she looked very beautiful before she caught sight of him and froze, her mouth open.

She immediately snapped her mouth shut and folded her hands behind her back, walking normally and determinedly past the park. Harry wanted to tell her that she didn't have to stop singing just because he was there, but he couldn't find his voice.

Harry waited a few days before returning to the park, half afraid and half hoping he would meet the girl again. His fears/hopes came true, as she was again skipping down the path, wearing instead a pair of jeans and a tank top. She wasn't singing, but she had white wires coming from her ears, which he knew meant she was listening to her iPod.

The girl stopped at the entrance to the park, and Harry smiled tentatively at her. She took a few steps towards him and asked hesitantly, "Don't you live at Number 4 Privet Drive?"

"Yeah. Don't you live at Number 8?" He asked in reply, and she nodded, a smile breaking across her face. She sat down in the swing next to him and pulled out her earbuds.

"Sorry about running away the other day. Normally I don't let people hear me sing." She apologized, brushing her wavy hair behind her ear.

"You should." He said before he could think, and then wanted to take the words back. She blushed furiously and shrugged.

"I'm Lea Montana," She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Harry Potter." He replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Do you go to the high school here?" She asked hopefully, and her face fell when he shook his head.

"Crap. I was hoping I would know someone when I started school. I'm 13, starting 9th grade, just moved here from the United States."

"So that's where your accent is from," Harry said, nodding.

"Yeah. If you don't mind me asking, where do you go to school then?"

"Um, St. Brutus's for Boys," He muttered, not wanting to tell her the full name of the school that Uncle Vernon told everyone he attended. It was a reform school for criminally unmanageable boys.

"Ooh, sounds like fun," She said, rolling her eyes, and she started laughing. Harry joined in, as her laughter was infectious. They sat there for the longest time, laughing like fools and not caring about what other people might have thought of them.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Lea met at the park and sat there, talking. They told each other their favorite and least favorite things. Sometimes it was as simple as their favorite color, or a food they hated. Sometimes the conversation strayed into deeper territory, such as their friends and school. Very rarely did they venture into the family subject, obviously a touchy one for Harry, and he began to realize it was a sensitive subject for Lea as well.

It had been three weeks since they had first met when Lea came up to the swings sporting a shocking black eye. Harry slowly rose to his feet and simply asked, "Who?"

"Harry, it's nothing," Lea insisted, but Harry just looked at her. "All right, fine, it was, it was my dad, but he, he's just stressed, he didn't really mean it, my mum's been in London for a few days and she keeps him grounded…"

"That's no excuse." Harry said flatly, and Lea caught the cold fury in his eyes.

"Just, just sit on the merry-go-round with me, please," She pleaded, and he obeyed her request. They sat there for a few awkward moments before he finally spoke,

"As far as I know, my aunt, uncle and cousin are my only family. My aunt is my mum's sister."

Lea scooted over next to Harry and covered his hand with her own. Before he knew it, he was pouring out the whole story. "My parents were murdered by a very dangerous criminal when I was 1. He tried to kill me too, but somehow he failed and that's how I got my scar. I got sent here, to this living hell, and here I am." His voice was bitter, and he knew it. Lea pressed her forehead against Harry's shoulder and said softly,

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Harry's throat closed up and he just nodded. "My grandma died a few months ago, so I know a fraction of what you're feeling. Not the same thing, but I'm trying to tell you, well, I'm babbling I know, but…you can talk to me. I'm a good listener." Lea squeezed his hand, and Harry smiled, suddenly overcome with the urge to lean down and kiss Lea.

"Uh, I gotta get back, Lea. I'll see you tomorrow?" He got to his feet quickly, and she stayed sitting.

"I'll be here." Lea replied and watched as Harry jogged away.

That night Harry wrote to Sirius, telling him, "Sirius, I met this girl, Lea Montana, she moved in across the street from me. She's technically in the same grade as me; just a few months younger than I. We've been talking a lot lately, and I really like her. I told her about Mum and Dad today, and it was like she knew exactly what to say to me," He paused for a moment and then added, "I even wanted to kiss her, but I chickened out." Harry added some inquiries as to how Buckbeak and Sirius were doing, and then sealed it, tying it to Hedwig's outstretched leg. He stroked her head and she nipped his fingers affectionately before soaring into the night.


	2. I'll Be Your Wish

Uncle Vernon had determined the neighbors weren't people they wanted to socialize with, so the heavy restrictions on Harry had been lifted.

Harry hurried to the park the next day and didn't see Lea. Suddenly, hands slipped over his eyes and a voice whispered in his ear, "Guess who?" He chuckled and pretended to think, pretended to not know who was behind him.

"Hmmm… Dudley? Aunt Petunia?"

The voice laughed and Harry took the opportunity to swing around and grab Lea by the waist, swinging her around. When he finally set her down, she smiled at him with laughter in her eyes and a mischievous look grew in his eyes. "Tag! You're it!" He cried, tapping her on the nose and sprinting away.

Lea dashed after him and managed to smack his head. "Now _you're_ it!" She yelled, turning on her heel and dancing out of his reach.

Eventually they both collapsed on the ground, breathless from the combination of running and laughter. "We're a pair of fools." Lea announced with a grin.

"Nah. We've just got a touch of the madness," Harry corrected, reaching over and taking her hand with a smile. Lea's breath caught in her throat and he immediately squeezed harder. "I'm not seeing anyone, are you?" He boldly asked, surprised as she was that the unsaid question actually left his lips.

"No. I'm surprised you're not, though, handsome devil that you are," She said with a grin, easing the slight tension that had arose with Harry's sudden question. Lea rolled over and rested her head on Harry's chest while he roared with laughter and placed a hand on her head, playing with her hair.

"Oh yeah, girls are just clamoring after me," He joked, still chuckling.

The next week that passed was one where Harry almost never thought of the magical world he had been missing desperately merely weeks before. Finally, Hedwig flew back with Sirius's reply.

"Harry, I'm happy for you. It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend! Ha. But don't screw it up. James nearly did that with Lily, and you seem more like your father every day. And if she hurts you, maybe I'll give that girl a visit. In all seriousness, though, I don't care how much you like her, don't tell her about our world. You know better, but still. Just a warning. Now, you better write back and give me the gossip! Buckbeak says hi, and so do I. And that wasn't on purpose, I swear. Sirius."

Harry was mostly grinning but had a slight blush on his face as he folded up the letter and buckled down on his History of Magic homework. He was asleep less than 10 minutes later.

He awoke around 10am and realized he was 14 years old. It was his birthday. "Boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs, and Harry walked out, yawning. "We're going out. If I find a single thing out of place when we return…"

"Yes, yes, you'll lock me up. Bye. Have a good time." Harry said listlessly and disappeared back into his room. As soon as he shut the door, he noticed 4 owls sitting on the bed, bearing 4 magnificent cakes. They were from Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. Harry scribbled off some thank you replies to all four of them and sent the owls back off (except for the very colorful bird in Sirius's case).

As he was eating a slice from Sirius's cake, the front door bell rang. Harry cautiously took a peek out of the window and saw Lea standing there. He bolted down the stairs and wrenched the door open. "Happy birthday!" Lea squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. She eased back and, before she lost her nerve, pressed her lips to his.

Harry was shocked, as this was his first, and their, first kiss. Lea drew back and looked at him anxiously. "Wow. What a birthday present." Lea tossed her head back and laughed.

"Nah, I got you a real present." She handed it to him, a colorfully wrapped box, and skipped inside. Harry nipped upstairs and grabbed Sirius's cake.

"Nice cake. From one of your friends?" Lea asked, and Harry shook his head.

"It's from my dad's best friend, also known as my godfather."

He was relieved when she didn't ask his godfather's name. Harry unwrapped Lea's present and found a book of piano music and a little pouch. "I wasn't sure what to get, so I thought I'd give you piano lessons," Lea said with a touch of anxiousness in her voice. Harry nodded with a grin and squeezed her hand before opening the little pouch. "You don't have to wear it, but it's mine and I just had it engraved on the back," Lea said hurriedly as a dog chain and tag slid out of the pouch.

Harry shook his head and deftly slipped it over his head. On the front was a music note and on the back were the words 'Harry James Potter'. He leaned over and kissed Lea thank you. She blushed and promptly sang him 'Happy Birthday'.

The pair of them ate their way through the cake and then lounged around in the living room. Harry was avoiding taking Lea up to his room, where magic was evident everywhere, literally. Parchment with essays written on them, spell books, ink and his trunk. "So, do you want to start your lessons now?" Lea said, while Harry had his head in her lap and she messed with his hair.

"Ah, in a few minutes," Harry said quietly, his eyes closed. She smiled and asked,

"When're your folks coming back?"

"Dunno. They never even said where they were going," Harry replied and then rose to his feet, pulling Lea with him. Together they walked to Lea's house and she proceeded to give him 'the grand tour'. She finally showed him the piano, and he sat down next to her on the bench. "Play something," He requested, and she nodded before raising her hands and depressing the keys. A gorgeous song resonated from the instrument for a good minute before Lea finished the song. Harry started clapping with an awed smile, and more clapping came from the door.

Both Harry and Lea turned around to see a woman standing there, remarkably similar to Lea. "Thanks Mum," Lea said with an embarrassed smile. She stood up and said "Mum, this is Harry, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mum, Emily Montana."

Harry reached over to shake her hand and was shocked to see Mrs. Montana's eyes perform the familiar flick upward to his forehead and his scar. She obviously recognized the lightning bolt as her eyes widened fractionally. Quickly she tried to cover her recognition, babbling, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. I'll leave you two alone now," She quickly backed into the hall and shut the door.

Lea gave the door a quizzical look and then looked over at Harry. He put his finger to his lips and pressed his ear against the door. Quick, light steps could be heard, heading away from the piano room and towards the back of the house. Harry yanked the door opened and followed the footsteps, and Lea shadowed him. The back bedroom door slammed, and immediately Harry and Lea pressed their ears to the wood.

"He's a hero, Dann!" Emily's voice yelled, and a man's voice, Dann Montana, shot back,

"I don't care! I don't want any hint of…that…near my daughter!"

"Our daughter, Dann, and have you forgotten what I am?"

"How can I?" Dann snarled, and Emily said heatedly,

"She would be one too if you hadn't beaten it out of her when she was young! Her name was down for-"

"Don't say it!" Dann hissed. "If you hadn't been pregnant when I found out what you are, I would have left you."

"We would have been better off." Emily snapped, and Dann slammed his fists into the wall.

"I can't divorce you, no matter how much I want to. Catholic standards…"

"Yes, yes, I realize. You're as terrified of your parents as you are of my powers. Though that doesn't stop you from drinking and hitting me and Lea."

Dann ignored this and growled, "I'm still her father. And I won't let her date a freak!"

"Is that all you can come up with? That's not very original." Emily said sarcastically.

"I'm banning that Potter boy from this house."

"No! I'm proud to have 'that Potter boy' in my house."

"You…"

"Just try and stop me, Dann."

Silence fell, and heavy footsteps clumped towards the door. Lea grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and yanked him into the adjoining room as Dann stormed out the front door. Cautiously Harry peeked out, and tried to rear back, but Emily spotted him.

"Please go home, Harry. I need to talk to Lea." Emily requested wearily. Harry shot a worried look at Lea but heeded the request and walked out. He slowly walked back to the Dursley's, trying to imagine what the rest of his summer would be without her.

Harry was sitting on his bed as the Dursley's came home. Their loud voices carried upstairs, but Harry didn't move. He honestly didn't want to see them in any way, shape or form.


	3. I'll Be Your Fantasy

Sirius wrote back to Harry's thank-you note, saying, "Harry, how're things with Lea? And how was your birthday? I hope you enjoyed the cake, it was the best one I could find. Hope the Dursley's are treating you well. Buckbeak says hi. Sirius."

Harry sighed and picked up his quill, grabbing a spare piece of parchment and writing, "Sirius, the cake was amazing. And my birthday started out amazing. The Dursley's actually left for the whole day, and then Lea came over with a present for me. She gave me a book of piano music and lessons, and a dog tag and chain with my name on the bag. We went to her house to start the lessons, and then her mom came in. The strangest thing happened, she did that eye flick up to my scar and seemed to recognize it. Then her mom and dad got into a big fight, and I'm starting to believe that her mom's a witch, and her dad hates all kinds of magic. And if that's true, then he won't let me see Lea again. But don't you dare come up here. I'll handle it. But thanks for being there for me to talk to. Harry."

He sent it off, and lay back on his bed, sighing. Harry knew Hedwig was probably exhausted and he felt bad, but contact with Sirius lately had become as necessary as breathing. He somehow managed to fall asleep and awoke the next morning, just laying there and staring at the ceiling. That day he bummed around in his room, straying downstairs for meals and then going back upstairs.

The followed day, August 2nd, was a rainy day with no sign of Lea or her parents. That night, Harry was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching the window for any sign of a colorful bird returning with Sirius's reply. He knew better than to expect it for a few more days, but still, all he wanted was to hear his godfather's advice.

Abruptly a face appeared in the window and Harry jerked back, his hand going to his back pocket on reflex, and then recognized those clear hazel eyes and pretty face. "Lea!" He whispered and darted to the window, yanking the window open, grabbing her arms and pulling her in. "What are you doing?" Harry demanded in a low voice. Lea just slipped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly for a long moment before she whispered,

"It's just, I was so confused…" Harry sat down on the bed, gently pulling Lea with him. "Are you a wizard?" She asked flat-out, and he couldn't lie, not when those eyes of hers were staring into his. Slowly he nodded, and she sighed. "My mom explained everything to me. Apparently I can see magic, but I can't do it. She's a witch, but my dad hates magic. My name was down for Hogwarts, but my dad said no and basically squashed my magic somehow."

Harry pulled Lea into his lap and held her tightly. "I never knew that was possible."

"Mum said it was a miracle my magic didn't turn inward and turn me insane instead of vanishing." Lea replied, linking her fingers with his.

"I'm glad it didn't," He whispered, and she smiled softly. "Where's your dad?" Harry asked, and instantly regretted it. The smile slid off of her face like Stinksap and she said bitterly,

"Probably some cheap motel, getting drunk and high," She tried to move away from Harry but he just held on tighter. "I don't care about him, Harry. I'm going to keep seeing you as long as you want me to." Lea said fiercely, fighting the urge to get up and pace. Harry kissed her head, saying,

"Good. I was scared he'd try to keep us apart, and succeed."

Lea shook her head sharply and snuggled back into his arms. After a long silence Lea asked gently, "Will you tell me what really happened to your parents?" Harry was surprised, yet grateful, that Mrs. Montana didn't tell Lea the real truth about his parents. He opened his mouth and began talking, and didn't stop until nearly 3am.

"So Voldemort is still after you?" Lea asked, fighting to work out all the details in her sleep-deprived brain.

"Well, he's not exactly in a body form. He's almost like a ghost, existing as a soul without the body," Harry tried to explain, and Lea nodded, processing his words. Her eyelids started to droop and a few moments later she was asleep in Harry's arms.

Carefully he lowered her onto the bed and laid down next to her on the bed. Within minutes both of them were fast asleep.

When Harry woke up, he found that Lea was gone. A note was left in her place that read "I heard your uncle get up, and I figured it wouldn't be good if he caught us. Come over my house later, I'll give you another piano lesson. Lea."

Harry grinned as he read her words, and immediately got dressed. He bounded downstairs and when he found the Dursley family sitting in the living room he cleared his throat and asked, "May I go across the street for the day?"

"Why on earth would you want to?" Uncle Vernon demanded, looking at him from behind the newspaper.

"Because Lea Montana is giving me piano lessons." Harry said stoutly.

"Did you…?"

"No." Harry snapped coldly, and Uncle Vernon seemed taken aback.

"Well, if it gets you out of this house, then fine. Go whenever you want," He said nastily and went back to his paper. "They're just as weird as you are anyways."

Harry was itching to snap back at his Uncle for the ugly words, but he knew it wasn't worth it. The only thing he would accomplish by talking back would be more retaliation, which could include banning him from ever going to see Lea. He wasn't about to let that happen.

Quickly he walked from the room and through the front door, going and knocking on Lea's door. "Harry!" Lea exclaimed when she opened the door. She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss hello.

"Ready for my second lesson?" Harry asked wryly, and Lea smiled brightly, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the piano room. Two hours later, Harry knew the order of the keys on the piano and was pretty steady on 'Hot Cross Buns'.

"Break time." Mrs. Montana announced, walking into the room carrying a tray with two glasses of water and a bowl full of chips.

"Thanks Mrs. Montana," Harry said with a smile, and she blushed, saying,

"You can call me Emily, if I may call you Harry,"

"Go ahead." Harry nodded, and Emily smiled as she backed out of the room. Immediately Lea burst out laughing, choking out,

"My mom gets all tongue-tied around you. It's freaking hilarious." Harry started laughing himself and soon they were both lounging around on the ground, eating chips, drinking water and laughing about everything and nothing at the same time.

It was a glorious feeling for Harry, blissfully happy and forgetting all his troubles, except learning how to read piano music.

Around lunchtime, Emily poked her head in and told the pair that she would be heading out to the grocery store for a few hours and to help themselves to anything in the kitchen for lunch. When she left, Lea and Harry fixed their lunch and took it outside to the beautiful blue sky day.

Harry suddenly set his sandwich down and looked at Lea, an overwhelming feeling overcoming him. "You okay?" Lea asked, looking at him strangely.

"I love you." Harry blurted, the look on his face telling Lea that he was just as shocked as she was about the words flowing out of his mouth.

She looked at him for a long moment and then smiled. "I love you too."

He breathed out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in relief and she grabbed his hand, pulling him close and kissing him. Harry broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers for a long moment before they pulled away and finished their lunch.

The next day, Lea was lounging around on Harry's bed, finishing an essay to get into Advanced English 9. A very colorful bird appeared at the window and Lea couldn't help but stare. Harry stifled a laugh, silently thanked Sirius for letting Hedwig take a rest with him, and took the letter tied to the bird's foot, let it drink from Hedwig's water and asked it to wait for him to scrawl a reply. "It's a letter from my godfather, Sirius."

"Okay, so what's up with the bird?"

"That's how we send messages in the Wizarding world, by owl usually. Sirius, he's hiding out from the Ministry of Magic, which is like our governing people, so he has to send the birds that he has, which are usually large and colorful." Harry explained.

Lea's eyes were huge, and extremely confused. "Uh…repeat that? With more details?" She begged, and he grinned, sitting on the bed next to her and spent the following 30 minutes explaining Sirius's unique situation. When Harry finished, Lea nodded.

"I get it. Boy oh boy, Harry, you're surrounded by excitement huh?"


	4. I'll Be Your Hope

Harry chuckled and unfurled the scroll. Lea rested her head in Harry's lap as he read the letter out loud, "Harry, you just can't escape the drama can you?" Lea chuckled and Harry muttered, "Shut up," but grinned. He continued, "But if Lea wants to see you and she's the girl I think she is, there won't be any problem. You two will find a way, somehow. Just to warn you, though, I've sent a letter to Moony and he might be showing up on your doorstep soon." Harry groaned here and Lea asked curiously,

"Who's Moony?"

"Long story. I'll tell you when I finish this letter," Harry said, looking down at her and then back at the letter. "Don't groan, it's for the best. Plus he can give me the real deal of what's going on with you, since you obviously tend to edit in your letters to me. Don't worry about the Dursley's, they will not cause you problems because of his presence. Or I will come back into the country. Speaking of that, don't tell me not to come back, because that makes it more likely that I will. I can take care of myself, and I need to take care of you. But enough with the heavy. Keep me updated with the girlfriend, and your scar. Sirius."

Lea was shaking with laughter as he finished, and Harry cast an annoyed look down at her. "He knows you so well. He knew you were going to groan, and he's just as gossip-hungry as some of the paparazzi." Lea giggled, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a gossiper, that's for sure," Lea's laughter died out, and she looked up at him with the question obvious in her eyes. "My dad had 3 best friends when he was younger and in school. His nickname was Prongs, Sirius's nickname was Padfoot, Peter Pettigrew's nickname was Wormtail and Remus Lupin's nickname was Moony. Lupin and Sirius are still good friends; that's why he's got him coming here soon." Harry explained, and Lea nodded. She remembered Pettigrew and Lupin from Harry's explanation of Sirius.

Harry got to his feet and sat at the desk, penning a quick reply to Sirius, including the words 'soft-hearted' 'gossip-monger' and 'everything's okay, for now'. He was going to tell Sirius that he had truly fallen in love with Lea, but at the last moment he changed his mind. That bit of information could keep until the next letter.

It took a few days, but finally Lupin showed up on Harry's doorstep. Harry and Lea were coming back from Number 8, hand in hand and laughing about Harry's triumph in learning how to play 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'. Suddenly Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw the adult standing on the porch, watching him and Lea.

"Hey there Professor." Harry called casually, keeping a grip on Lea's hand. Lupin walked over to Harry and shook his free hand, which just happened to be his right one.

"I'm no longer your Professor, Harry, you know that," Lupin said with a smile and looked at Lea. "And who is this charming young lady?"

"Lea, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Lea Montana, my girlfriend." Lea let go of Harry's hand to shake Lupin's.

"How do you do, Mr. Lupin," Lea said politely, and Lupin smiled.

"Very well, and it's Remus,"

She nodded, and Harry said, "Well, coming inside with us Remus?"

"Of course. After you two."

The three of them walked into the house, and Harry explained, "Uncle Vernon's at work, and Aunt Petunia took Dudley shopping for new clothes."

Remus took a seat at the kitchen table and accepted a glass of water. Harry and Lea sat across from him and they chatted for a few minutes about mindless things like Quidditch and the new Prime Minister in Britain. Remus carefully and subtly observed Harry and Lea for a while, watching the way they seemed to move together and how they managed to touch each other every few seconds, whether it was their shoulders brushing or their hands linked loosely together.

Finally, he couldn't take drinking the plain water anymore and cleared his throat, asking, "Lea, could I trouble you for some tea?"

"Oh, of course," Lea said quickly, jumping to her feet and whisking into the kitchen. "Forgot British people like their tea." Harry chortled as Lupin smiled swiftly.

"So?" Lupin asked, raising his eyebrows. Harry sighed and told his former Defense Against The Dark Arts professor about what had happened with Lea's mother and father. He had just gotten to the part where Dann Montana ran off, and hasn't been seen since, when Lea's sharp shriek pierced the air.

"Lea!" Harry bellowed, up and in the kitchen before Lupin could blink. Lea was already out the front door and halfway across the street by the time Harry knew where she was heading. Straight for Number 8.

He faintly heard her scream, "You son of a bitch! Leave me and my mother alone!" He sprinted across the street, with Lupin hot on his heels. They both burst into Number 8 when all hell broke loose.

A shot rang out and Harry's heart nearly stopped beating. Lea's yell of grief told him it wasn't the girl he loved who had been pierced with the bullet. It was Emily Montana. "No, Mum, please," Lea pleaded, holding her mother's dying body. "Why? Why did you have to take that bullet for me? Why!" She begged, and her mother whispered something before her heart finally gave out.

With a bellow of pain and fury Lea pulled herself to her feet and launched herself at Dann. "Lea NO!" Harry yelled as another shot rang out. He leapt across the room and yanked Lea off of her father, dragging her back and supporting her, while searching her body for injuries. Seeing none, he was glancing around for where the second bullet had gone.

His eyes locked onto the bleeding form of Dann Montana, and had his answer. The bullet had nearly taken Dann's head off as he had shot, not at his daughter but at himself, committing suicide.

The policemen who arrived minutes later would file their reports away as a black-and-white murder-suicide, when Harry knew it was anything but. It was Lea losing her mother at her father's hand.

Harry hurried up the stairs to Lea's room and hastily packed a bag full of her clothes and then rushed after Lupin, who had escorted a shell-shocked Lea back to Number 4 and sent her up to the shower. Lupin then took Lea's bloody clothes and burned them in the fireplace, per her instructions. "She'd never be able to wear those clothes again anyways." Harry murmured when he found Lupin at the fireplace.

"Yes…she's witnessed a horrible tragedy today, and what's worse is that she will feel that tragedy for the rest of her life," Lupin said mournfully, and then shot a look at Harry. "But you being here for her, having gone through nearly the same thing, I think that will make a world of difference. You both lost parents."

"But she loved her mother, and she hated her father. And her father murdered her mother, and then took his own life. That almost seems worse than my lot," Harry muttered, shoving his hand through his hair.

"Yes, but the principle is still the same. She'll need you, Harry; the next few weeks will be crucial. I've already informed Dumbledore of what happened, and if I know the Professor like I believe I do, he'll be here tomorrow or, at the very least, the next day."

Before Harry could reply, a voice came to their ear, singing with a muffled tone, "This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending, no hope no love no glory, no happy ending, this is the way that we love, like it's forever, then life the rest of our life, but not together. This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending, no hope no love no glory, no happy ending,"

About 15 minutes after the voice stopped singing, Lea descended the stairs, looking pale and shocked. Harry immediately got up and walked over to where she stood, pulling her into his arms. She held onto him for the longest moment and she whispered, "I guess I'll have to go live with Mrs. Figg now,"

"…what?" Harry asked in confusion, drawing her back and looking her in the eyes.

"She my dad's half-sister. My mum put her down as the one who would get guardianship of me if something ever happened to her and, him," Her voice shook with anger, refusing to call the man who killed her mother by his name.

"Well, at least you'll still be here," Harry said lightly, having been dreading the moment that child protective services would come and take Lea away from him.

"Yes. The sun always comes out after the storm," Lea murmured, and buried her face in his chest. He held her close and stroked her hair gently. He had never been one that was good at dealing with girls crying, but for some reason, it was easy with Lea.

Lupin stood in the hall, casting his eyes downward and basically looking everywhere that Harry and Lea weren't, feeling that he was intruding on an extremely private moment. Which, he was. "I hate to interrupt, Harry, but I need to talk to Lea for a few minutes. Preferably alone," Harry turned to face Lupin with his arm around Lea and a stubborn look on his face. "Yeah, I didn't think so," Lupin muttered under his breath, and led the way into the living room.


	5. I'll Be Your Love

Harry and Lea sat on the couch together and Lupin sat across from them. "I'm very sorry for your loss," Lupin began, and Harry shot him a look, telling him plainly that the waters he was about to cross were fraught with danger and that he needed to be careful. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

Lea's face immediately relaxed and she leaned more heavily against Harry. "Thanks. I don't want to talk about it, at least not now." Lupin nodded and leaned forward.

"I know your mother was a witch. Do you know her parentage?"

"She was Muggle-born."

"Your dad?"

"Completely Muggle. He hates magic. He always gets drunk and beats on my mum and me, especially when I was younger and experimenting with magic."

"So you are a witch?"

"Not anymore," Lea said sadly. "According to my mom, my father beat it out of me. Instead of turning inward and driving me mad, it just kind of faded away. There're still traces though, like I can see magic, but I can't perform it."

"So if I took you to Hogwarts now, you could see the castle, not an abandoned building?"

"Exactly. My mum isn't…wasn't a very accomplished witch. She scraped by in Hogwarts and then married my father for some unknown reason before starting in a Muggle job, basically all but ignoring her magical talent. She still took trips to Diagon Alley and whatnot, but those trips grew few and far between as my father got more violent when she came home."

Lupin pondered this for a long moment and then said, "Interesting…very interesting…"

Just then, the front door opened and Dudley went pounding up the stairs. Vernon and Petunia meandered into the living room, and Vernon stopped in his tracks at the sight of Lupin and Lea. "What in the ruddy hell is going on here boy?"

"Mr. Dursley, I'm a former teacher of Harry's, and I just came by to give him back a book he left in my class at the end of last term. It was an unfortunate turn of events that kept me here any longer than I planned."

"My father killed my mother and then killed himself an hour ago, Mr. Dursley," Lea said quietly, standing up. Vernon was at a loss for words and he opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water.

"But I'll be leaving now, Mr. Dursley, and Lea will be coming with me. You have no worries." Lupin assured him, and he preceded Lea out of the room. She shot a look at Harry and smiled before walking out. Harry followed Lupin's example and said politely,

"I'm sorry for their unexpected presence, Uncle Vernon,"

"It, just don't let it happen again," Vernon muttered and Harry quickly dashed up to his room. Unsurprisingly, Lea was sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He reached for her hand as he sat down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, squeezing her hand.

"I will be. Just…" She hesitated and he reached up with his other hand, touching her cheek softly. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, begging with wet eyes, "Just please, please don't leave me."

"Never," Harry swore in a hoarse voice, pulling her close. She silently cried in his arms for a few minutes and then the tears slowly subsided. Lea took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "You need some sleep," He said eventually, and Lea nodded.

"So do you," She replied, and both of them leaned back until they were side by side on Harry's bed. Harry, prompted by the silence, started telling her about everything he could think of about the Wizarding world. By midnight, both of them had fallen asleep.

In the morning, a knock sounded at Harry's bedroom door. Lea waited but when Harry slept on, she said quietly, "Come in." An old man with an extremely long white beard poked his head in and smiled at Lea. "Good morning, Miss Montana," He said courteously and he shut the door as he stepped inside the room. Lea carefully pulled herself up from Harry's arms and stood up.

"Morning. You must be Professor Dumbledore?"

"At your service," Dumbledore said, making a slight bow with his head and shaking her hand. "I'm very sorry for your loss," He said gently, still holding her hand

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Lea mumbled and extricated her hand, excusing herself to the bathroom. Once she shut the door, Harry woke up and bolted upright in the bed, looking around and demanding,

"Lea?"

"She's in the loo," Dumbledore said from behind the Daily Prophet.

"Oh. Hello Professor." Harry said uncertainly, sinking back down among his pillows.

"Good morning Harry," He said brightly as Lea came back. Dumbledore set down his newspaper and looked at Lea. "You are a very extraordinary girl, Miss Montana," Lea looked down, blushing as Harry got up and stood next to her, taking her hand. "But I must ask, about your mother and father's funeral,"

"My father's body can burn for all I care," Lea snapped, and then swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

"Quite understandable," Dumbledore said quietly, and continued, "So your mother's funeral, I'd like to extend my assistance in the planning of it," Lea looked at him in surprise and he said softly, "I knew your mother when she was at Hogwarts."

Lea's eyes cleared and she nodded. "Thank you."

"Where're the Dursley's?" Harry asked in bewilderment, wondering how Dumbledore got in the house and past the Dursleys, especially Vernon.

"Still downstairs. They didn't see me."

Lea grinned the rest of the morning was spent with Lea and Dumbledore mapping out how Emily Montana's funeral would happen. Harry interjected ideas occasionally but mostly just kept his hand on Lea's leg, shoulder and back interchangeably.

When lunchtime came, Dumbledore rose to his feet. "I believe Mrs. Figg has lunch prepared for us, if you'd care to follow me," Harry and Lea exchanged glances but then followed him a few houses down. After they ate, Dumbledore rose again. "I will go and put our plans in motion. And don't be surprised if a letter comes in a few days from the Weasleys."

After the goodbyes he strode out of the house. Harry went back to Number 8 and left Lea at Mrs. Figg's after a long goodbye.

True to Dumbledore's word, a letter came from Mrs. Weasley inviting Harry to the Quidditch World Cup, including an envelope covered in stamps and a postscript on the letter, "I do hope we've put enough stamps on"

A letter from Ron came that same day, and it invited Lea along too. "Dumbledore told Mum about your new girlfriend and about what happened to her parents, so she immediately told me to tell you that she's invited too. I don't think she can come to the Cup with us, but she can stay at the Burrow."

That day, after Vernon gave his reluctant yes, Harry jogged over to Mrs. Figg's house. "Lea!" Harry called up the stairs and she came down with raised eyebrows. He handed her the letter and she quickly scanned it. Her eyes alight with excitement, she looked at Mrs. Figg. "Can I go to the World Cup with Harry and the Weasleys? Please?"

"I don't see why not, my dear," Mrs. Figg said with a smile, and Lea yelped in excitement. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and he went upstairs with her and helped her pack.

The next day, Sunday, Lea was sitting in the Dursley's living room with Harry and their things, waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. When they finally arrived, more than a little late and via Floo powder through a blocked fireplace, it took a little while to sort everything out. Eventually George, Ron and Fred left without a problem, unless you count the Ton-Tongue Toffee, which Dudley swiped and quickly ate, and Harry gave Lea a quick lesson on Floo powder traveling.

She spun out of sight as Dudley choked on his lengthening tongue, courtesy of Fred. Harry spun out of sight as Mr. Weasley was trying to sort everything out, and failing.

He tumbled out of the grate and Lea caught him before he could fall. "You okay?" He asked her, and she nodded, grinning broadly.

"That was actually a lot of fun." Harry smiled and looked around, spotting two Weasleys he didn't know. After he was introduced to Bill and Charlie, Hermione cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Lea and back at Harry.

"Oh. Lea, this is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Everyone, this is Lea Montana," Harry introduced, and Lea shook hands with everyone.

"And who is she to you, Mr. Potter?" Fred inquired as George wiggled his eyebrows.

"My girlfriend, Mr. Weasley," Harry retorted, a smile lurking on the edges of his mouth.


	6. Be Everything That You Need

Just then, Mr. Weasley popped into the room, yelling at Fred and George for their Ton-Tongue Toffee use on Dudley. "You just wait until I tell your mother…" Mr. Weasley raged, and then Mrs. Weasley came in, saying dangerously,

"Tell me what, Arthur?"

As Mr. Weasley hadn't really intended to tell his wife, his eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, saying, "Um, it's nothing, dear, really,"

Harry cleared his throat with a smile and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, this is Lea Montana."

"Oh, hello my dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, shaking Lea's hand.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Lea said gratefully with a smile, and Mrs. Weasley beamed back, saying,

"You're very welcome, Lea,"

"Pleased to meet you, Lea," Mr. Weasley said eagerly and took her arm, asking, "So you know all about plugs?"

"Uh…" Lea said, glanced hurriedly over at Harry. Mrs. Weasley saved her from having to answer, though, as she demanded Arthur to tell her what the twins had done.

Harry grabbed Lea's hand and took her upstairs, followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. As Lea walked around Ron's room, Harry told Ron, Hermione and Ginny about his summer. He said quietly to the three of them, "I think Lea's mom had some magic stuff, like moving photos and the like. Staying here probably reminds her of them,"

"I can hear you, Harry," Lea said quietly, and Harry looked like the kid that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh." Harry said faintly, and stood up, going over to her. He put his hand on her back and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's not as painful as I thought it would be."

Suddenly, they were painfully aware of the fact that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were staring at them. There were a few awkward moments as Harry dropped his hand. Ginny heard Mrs. Weasley calling her name and she left, rolling her eyes as she yelled, "I'm coming, Mum, I'm coming!"

"So how did you two meet up?" Ron asked casually, and Lea laughed as she sat down on the floor, followed by Harry and they told the story of the fateful meeting at the park. Soon it came to be dinnertime, and they all trooped outside to eat, as with 12 people it was nearly impossible to fit them all inside.

After dinner, the Weasley children plus Harry and minus Percy started playing Quidditch in the backyard. Hermione and Lea sat on the ground and played referee, though giggling every time they made a call. Lea caught onto the game quite quickly, but Hermione was still quite hopeless when it came to that particular sport.

After the game, Fred and George quietly stole Lea away from the others while Charlie kept Harry busy with Seeker tactics they had both learned. "So, you're a Muggle, right?" Fred said, and George added,

"But a freaky one, right?"

"Yeah, but I can see magic stuff that ordinary Muggles can't see." Lea explained, and they both nodded. Then they launched into a major interrogation, asking her about everything from her first pet to the teachers she had and the grades she got in school.

Finally she burst out, "What on earth do you want to know all this useless information?"

"Because Harry Potter is our mate," George said, and Fred finished with,

"And we want to make sure you won't hurt him. He's been hurt enough."

A sad look came over her face and she nodded. "I can only imagine what he's feeling. My father killed my mother and then shot himself and I feel like my whole world is falling apart. He never even knew his parents and they both died protecting him and someone actually murdered them. And that someone is still alive. I can't even imagine…" Her voice broke off, and the twins exchanged a look.

"You passed." George announced and Fred put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're worthy enough for him. Now we just have to see if he's worthy enough for you…" They marched her back to the group while she protested.

"Lea?" Harry asked and the twins let go of her as Charlie and Bill grabbed Harry and marched him off. Fred and George let go of Lea and followed them as Ron and Ginny, laughing fit to burst, and Hermione told Lea of the four Weasley brothers idea.

"First they wanted to make sure you're right for Harry, and then that he's right for you. It's all a bunch of dung and unnecessary, but apparently it's quite funny," Hermione explained, trying not to laugh and shooting dirty looks at Ron and Ginny.

"Well, it doesn't bother me, but I think Harry's not too happy," Lea said with a broad grin, watching as Harry stormed across the yard and grabbed Lea's hand, taking her back towards the house.

"It was just a joke, mate!" George yelled, laughing, and Percy poked his head out of the window.

"SHUT UP! THE CAULDRON BOTTOMS WILL SUFFER UNLESS YOU ALL LEARN TO PIPE DOWN!" He bellowed and then slammed the window shut. That just set off another round of the giggles, and soon everyone was rolling on the ground, holding their sides.

Harry showed Lea where she would be sleeping, with Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room, and then they sat at the top of the stairs together. "It was just a joke, Harry," Lea soothed, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"A poor one. They kept asking me questions about you, and I was getting a little fed up."

"They just asked me a bunch of mindless questions about my life. They're just trying to irritate you." Lea said with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah well, they succeeded." Harry said irritably, and Lea opened her mouth and began to sing softly,

"You and I, we've been at it so long, and still got the strongest fire. You and I, we still know how to talk, know how to walk that wire. Sometimes I feel like the world is against my, the sound of your voice baby that's what saves me, when we're together I feel so invincible. 'Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all. If you're listening to these words, know that we are standing tall. I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall. 'Cause it's us against the world tonight."

Her quiet voice finished the song and Harry kissed her, holding her tightly. "I like that song. It fits." He said in a murmur and she smiled.

"Bedtime!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs, and Harry stood up, pulling Lea with him.

"We've got to get up at dawn to leave for the Cup," Harry said with a groan and Lea grinned. She kissed him goodnight and disappeared into Ginny's room and he walked into Ron's.

Harry was awoken brutally early to go to the Quidditch World Cup. As he was getting ready to leave, Lea came down the stairs, yawning widely. "Made Hermione and Ginny promise to wake me up," She mumbled, obviously still half-asleep.

"I appreciate it." Harry said with an amused smile as he finished his breakfast and walked outside to meet with the rest of the group, holding Lea's hand. He leaned forward and kissed her, saying, "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," She said easily and hugged him tightly. "Love you." She added in a murmur, knowing he probably didn't want the others to hear.

"I love you too," He said in a normal voice, and the look on Lea's face was more than enough for him to endure the coming taunts from the Weasleys, especially the twins and Ron.

With that he and the others set off for the Portkey to the World Cup and Lea went back to bed. Mrs. Weasley and Lea became very good friends in the following days, as Lea helped her as much as she could around the house, and even made lunch while Mrs. Weasley went shopping in Diagon Alley.

Then, the headlines printed on the Daily Prophet nearly gave Mrs. Weasley a heart attack. While Mrs. Weasley took to pacing outside every few moments, Lea read the article over and over, attempting to fight back the fear that was eating at her heart.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley gave a relieved cry and Lea hurtled outside. She immediately found Harry's tired eyes and she walked over to him as coolly as she could, slipping her arms around his waist. "Mrs. Weasley's concern started to spill over onto me," She mumbled and he held her tightly.

"I'm okay." He promised, and she nodded, easing back and looking over his shoulder.

"Dumbledore." She said with furrowed eyebrows, and everyone turned around. There stood Albus Dumbledore smiling at them.

"Arthur, Molly," He greeted and they nodded at him. "Miss Montana, if you would be so kind as to follow me," He said, gesturing to the other side of the yard. Lea followed and they stood together, talking. "Your mother's funeral is in 2 days at 5 o'clock."

"Where?"

"Right here at the Burrow. I've arranged it all with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"I should've tried to help you more," Lea said guiltily, hanging her head, and Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. I was glad to do it." He said kindly, and she nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He said, and they walked back to the group together.


	7. I Love You More With Every Breath

The two days flew by, and the funeral hour approached. Lea slipped into her simple black dress, the one that she had worn at her grandmother's funeral, and walked outside. She found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing by the front door and she said to both of them, "Thank you both for, well, everything," Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a tight hug, saying,

"It's not a problem, my dear. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Mr. Weasley squeezed her shoulder and said quietly, "Dumbledore just brought your mother into the chapel."

Lea immediately extricated herself from Mrs. Weasley's arms and walked into the make-shift temporary chapel. "I'll get Harry," Mr. Weasley said in a low voice and strode back into the house.

With shaking hands, Lea lifted the lid of the casket and her breath caught in her throat. "Oh Mum," She said miserably, gently brushing the hair from her mother's forehead. "Why did you have to be so damn protective? You'd still be alive if you hadn't leapt in front of me like the fool hero you had to be." Lea murmured, tears silently streaming from her eyes. She rested her forehead on the wood and Harry's voice said,

"She took that bullet for you because she couldn't imagine a world where you're not living in it. She was protecting you, because that's what mothers do."

Lea looked at him for a long moment and he wiped the tears from her face. "I know you know about mothers giving their lives for their children, but, I feel like my heart has been torn into pieces..."

"I know you do," He whispered, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around you. "I'll just have to help you mend those pieces, won't I?" She managed a watery smile before burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's almost time to start." Dumbledore's voice said quietly, and Harry led Lea to the opening to the chapel as people starting coming in. He kept up a running commentary to Lea about who was walking inside.

"Blimey, there's a lot of wizards here," Harry said, and suddenly, Severus Snape walked up to the pair of them. He gave a curt nod to Harry and then looked at Lea, and his eyes were filled with something Harry had never seen in them: compassion.

"I went to school with your mother, Miss Montana, and I liked her. I'm sorry for your loss." She nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Mr...?"

"Snape. Professor Snape."

"So you teach Harry?"

"In a matter of speaking..." He said, sneering at Harry before nodding to Lea and walking into the chapel.

"Isn't he that teacher you hate?"

"Yeah. But I think the feeling's mutual between me and him. Obviously not towards you, though," Harry said thoughtfully, and then started the commentary again.

Eventually, the chapel was full and Lea sat down in the front pew, on the end and next to Harry. A short preacher got up to speak, and then invited anyone up to speak.

Dumbledore swept up to the podium and sat a short, eloquent speech. Then Lupin rose and shocked both Lea and Harry by saying that he knew Emily at school and that her last act had been saving her daughter, something he'd expect from the girl he knew at Hogwarts.

A few more people stood up, and then Snape swept up the aisle. "I was in my 6th year of Hogwarts when Emily was in my potions class, and we were paired together, as the professor at the time wouldn't let students choose their own seats. I wasn't nice to her, as she was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin; we hated each other on principle, but she was quite good at Potions, and we became at the very least allies, if not friends. I regret not keeping in touch with her once we left Hogwarts, but I will miss her. She was a great witch."

He sat down, leaving many surprised faces in his wake. They, like Harry, hadn't believed Severus Snape capable of any emotion besides hate, dislike, contempt and disgust. Certainly not enough emotion to forge a friendship with a Gryffindor, but apparently, they were all wrong.

The preacher got up for closing remarks, but Lea suddenly stood up and went over next to the podium. "My mum, she was never happy. She was locked in a loveless marriage and she couldn't do the thing she loved, which was magic. My father hated magic, and he hated both me and my mother. He got drunk and high, and beat on both of us, essentially squashing my pitiful magical ability. You may judge me and think I'm harsh, but I'm glad my father is dead. I just wish my mother hadn't have had to give her own life for that to happen. She gave her life to secure my freedom, and I'd do anything to get her back. She was the best mother a girl could ask for, and she, she was, she was amazing."

Not being able to find any more words, she pulled a stereo out from behind the podium and stuck a CD in. "My mum loved to listen to me sing, and though I may break a few eardrums, I'd like to do the only thing I can do for her now."

Faint smiles flashed across the crowd as the music began to play, and she sang, "One More Day" by Diamond Rio.

"Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me,  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

The first thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl

Then I'd unplug the telephone

But leave the TV on

I'd hold you every second

Say a million 'I love you's

That's what I'd do

With one more day with you

One more day

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

Leave me wishing still for one more day  
Leave me wishing still for one more day

With you"

The crowd began to clap and stood up, giving her a standing ovation. She ducked her head and blushed, trying to hide her tears as she put the stereo away and nearly ran to sit down. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her soothingly while her shaking stopped. The preacher quietly closed the service and then waved his wand. Emily's casket went up in flames and Lea leapt to her feet, her eyes wide in horror and fury as the flames disappeared and the casket was gone.

"What did you do with my mother?" Lea demanded of the preacher, and a hand descended lightly on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Lea, he just transported her to the cemetery where she'll be buried. The one where her parents are buried." Dumbledore said gently, and Lea slowly calmed down.

"Can you take me there? Please?" She begged, and he nodded as everyone slowly started to file out. There was to be a luncheon after, and Lea quickly ran up to Professor Snape.

"Professor, would you mind terribly if I asked you to wait until I get back from Mum's grave? I, I just, I'd like to talk to you about her," Her voice tapered to a mumble at the end and Snape's face relaxed fractionally.

"Would you mind terribly if I came with you?" He said quietly, and she immediately shook her head.

"Of course not." They walked back to Dumbledore, Harry and Lupin, who were all going to the burial site.

"We'll have to take the train, as Apparation is out of the question." Dumbledore said pleasantly, and they took Mr. Weasley's car to the train station and boarded the one that would take them closest to the gravesite. Harry and Snape were, at the very least, cordial to each other, though both knew it was only for Lea's sake.

On the walk to the cemetery from the train station, Harry walked between Dumbledore and Lupin, but he kept glancing back at Snape and Lea.

"Your mother, she was there for me when, well, let's just say it was dark times for me in Hogwarts and Emily was the light," He was, of course, referring to the time when Lily had refused to talk to him or be his friend, and during that time, Emily Montana had been there for him. But he wasn't about to go blabbing about that with Harry standing right in front of him.

"I feel like, I never even knew my mom. I only saw a mask of her, and then when she told me about her being a witch, I felt like I was finally getting to know the real Emily Montana."

Snape said something in reply, but was too quiet for Harry to hear. If he was really, brutally honest with himself, he didn't like the girl he loved talking with the man he hated and who hated him (or so it seemed).


	8. I Will Be Strong

The group reached the cemetery and Dumbledore motioned for Lea to take the lead. As she started along the path, Harry reached out and took her hand. She looked back at him and managed a smile and then stopped in front of her grandmother's grave. Lea kneeled down and traced the words gently, and Harry looked back at Dumbledore with the request clear in his eyes.

With a gentle wave of his wand, a bouquet of flowers appeared from his wand and he handed them to Harry who bent down and placed it on the grave. Lea glanced at him with gratitude and he pulled her to her feet. They went across the path to where the newly engraved headstone gracing the freshly dug grave, marking Emily Montana's final resting place.

A tear slipped down Lea's face and Harry subtly wiped the tear away. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Do you, do you think she would've liked my song?"

"Yes I do." Harry said with utter conviction, and she smiled. Snape conjured his own flowers this time and placed it down on Emily's grave after muttering a few words that no one could hear. Lupin and Dumbledore both placed flowers down, and then Lea eased out of Harry's arms and walked down the path to a flower bush. She carefully picked a bouquet and tied them together with the hair band that was on her wrist. With quick steps she walked back to her mother's grave and carefully arrayed the flowers in a pleasing arrangement.

"Emily would've liked them." Snape said quietly, and then took a few steps back. Lupin nodded, and as Lea stood up she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I just wish I'd know her, known the real Emily." She said in a whisper.

"You did know the real Emily. Just a different side of her." Lupin consoled, and Lea nodded, pulling back. She half-smiled at Dumbledore and Harry and then jogged to catch up with Snape.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," She said quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded, putting his hand on top of hers and squeezing gently.

The group returned to the Burrow, and Lea made her way among the mourners, and Harry never left her side. Once everyone had left, a big, bear-like black dog came bounding towards them as they put the tent away. "Sirius…?" Harry whispered, and then bellowed, "Padfoot!"

He dashed toward the dog and followed it into the Burrow. When Lea came jogging in, there was a man hugging Harry with long, shaggy black hair. She hung back respectfully, watching with a wide smile as Harry was reunited with the only real family member he had left: his godfather.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eyes as he drew back from Harry.

"Oh," Harry looked around and when his eyes landed on Lea's he smiled and went over to her, taking her hand and pulling her over to Sirius. "Lea, this is my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Lea Montana, my girlfriend."

"Very pleased to meet you, Miss Montana," Sirius said, taking her hand and kissing it. Lea blushed and ducked her head, saying,

"Likewise, Mr. Black."

Sirius shivered and said, "That was my father. It's Sirius, please,"

"Then it's Lea." She finished, and both of them smiled at each other and turned to Harry. Inwardly, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as he had been worrying that his friends and Sirius wouldn't like Lea. Obviously it was an unfounded worry, and he needn't have worried.

"I am sorry about your mother, Lea. She was a very nice girl at Hogwarts," Sirius said sadly, and Lea nodded, saying bleakly,

"Thanks."

Mrs. Weasley came up, having been informed by Dumbledore that Sirius Black was, in fact, a good guy and not a murderer and not after Harry, and forced Sirius to sit at the table for some nourishment. Harry and Lea joined him and chatted throughout dinner.

The next few days flew by until it was time for the young witches and wizards and the Burrow to head back to Hogwarts. Lea was going back with Mrs. Figg, as her school year would be starting up soon as well.

Just before Harry left for the train station, he pulled Lea into the laundry room, the only private one he could think of that was close. Dumbledore had told Mrs. Figg about Lea's arrival by Floo powder, and Mr. Weasley would be taking her to make sure she got there all right.

"Watch out for a snowy white owl soon, I'll probably write to you on the train." Harry warned her, and she smiled through her silent tears that started streaming down her face. Harry's face showed his concern but she waved it away, saying,

"I'm being stupid, Harry, I'm okay, really. It's just, it's stupid and dumb and crazy and irrational,"

"So tell me. Ask anyone, I am crazy and irrational and I'm sure you could find more than a few people that would call me dumb and stupid." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"I, I guess I'm just afraid I'm going to get one of those 'Dear John' letters while you're at school," she admitted in a mutter.

"Dear John?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It's a letter that soldiers got from their sweethearts at home, saying they couldn't wait for them to come home and they were going to find someone new." Lea explained, keeping her eyes on the floor. Harry took a hold of her chin and pulled her face up until she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"No girl at Hogwarts has caught my eye in 3 years. I'm not going to change that fast, believe me Lea. I love you, and only you." Harry's words rang true and Lea couldn't doubt them.

"I needed to hear that. Thank you. And I love you too. In case you're wondering, no boy is going to look twice at the new girl, unless they want to make fun of her. Especially since I'm a freak."

Harry started laughing. "I can do magic, and you're calling yourself a freak?"

"Well," She said defensively, "I sing and dance, and I actually like school and I can't stand it if I don't have good grades. The only thing I don't do is play in the band, though the band teacher back in America was begging me to play for his jazz ensemble. He looked like a monkey. Short, bald-headed Italian monkey."

By now Harry was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "I wish I could meet him. He's a monkey, huh?"

"In more ways than one, especially when he's had coffee," Lea muttered, and then continued, "So you have nothing to worry about, just in case you were wondering, though I'm sure you weren't."

Harry just nodded and pulled her close. "Oh, I love you," He chuckled, kissing her. She smiled back at him and said,

"Good, 'cause I love you too."

They walked out hand in hand, and Mr. Weasley had Lea's stuff next to him. "Ready to go?" He said brightly, and Lea nodded.

"Thank you all, for everything," She said quietly, and Mrs. Weasley hugged her.

"It was our pleasure, my dear," She said fondly and waved her into the fireplace. Her eyes locked with Harry's as she shouted,

"Arabella Figg's house!"

As she spun out of sight, Harry automatically lifted his hand in farewell. When Mr. Weasley came back and reported that she was safe and sound, they all headed to Platform 9¾.

Dear Lea,

I'm sitting on the train, listening to Ron bicker and Hermione try to calm him down. Draco Malfoy, a boy in my year but in Slytherin, remember when I told you about the four Houses? Anyways, he came in and teased Ron about his dress robes, which are…odd…to say the least. Ron's still a little steamed. Apparently something's going down at Hogwarts this year, Draco dropped a few hints, but we try to ignore him, git that he is. It's almost time to change into the school robes, so I'll send this off with Hedwig. Let me know how your first day at the HS went.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

Draco sounds almost exactly like everyone in my school, or at least it seems that way. It's been a week and I'm still waiting for someone (anyone, actually) to say something nice to me. Maybe I'm the school freak or something. Most of my teachers are okay, but my choir teacher is a complete jerk. He acts like he hates everyone! And he's definitely gay, did I mention that? One of these days, I hope, he'll get sacked for inappropriate conduct with a student. Enough of my hell, how's Hogwarts treating you? And who's your new DADA teacher? PS, Hedwig found a new favorite food: Mrs. Figg's fruitcake. And I'm not kidding.

Love,

_Lea_


	9. I Will Be Faithful

Dear Lea,

I'd love to hex your classmates and that teacher when I get back, but I think I'll just send Sirius after them instead. In all seriousness though, I hope school gets better for you. The Quidditch House Cup isn't going to be played this year, because Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament! It sounds amazing, with three champions competing in three tasks. There's three school competing, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, and you have to be over 17 to compete. I was thinking about it at first, but now, after hearing about a death toll and whatnot, I'd rather not compete. I've had enough fame to last more than a lifetime, but still, it's quite exciting. Oh, and my new DADA professor is Mad-Eye Moody, apparently he's a retired Auror, which is a professional Dark wizard hunter basically. He knows everything it seems. It's really amazing. Almost as good as Professor Lupin. Let me know if school gets any better, and then I'll tell you who the Hogwarts champion is, they're choosing in a few days when the other schools' short-listed contenders arrive.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

I'll be honest and say I'm glad there's an age restriction. The champions will have to perform advance magic, and you still have 3 years of education left. It sounds glorious and all, but I'm a pathetic worrywart of a girlfriend, sorry. Let me know who the champions are, though, hopefully it'll be someone from Gryffindor! I actually have a friend now in Little Whinging High School, or LWHS for short. Her name is Annemarie Taylor, and she plays in the band. We're going to the movies together this Friday, and I'm excited. So far I've retained my 4.0 average, which is a good thing. Mrs. Figg is really nice and I put more flowers on my mum's grave yesterday. I lead a boring life, don't I? Keep me updated.

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

I'm sorry if you can't read this, but my hand is shaking. From what, I'm not sure. My name came out of the Triwizard Cup (this flame-filled magical cup that chose the champions) as a fourth champion, and everyone thinks that I fooled the Age Line (magic line that Dumbledore drew around the Cup to make sure everyone who crosses it is 17) and that I'm trying to score a bit more fame and upstage Cedric Diggory (according to most of the students, the REAL Hogwarts champion). Even Ron, and we're currently not speaking. The only person who believes me and will talk to me is Hermione. Honestly, I'm at my wit's end. I can't take this anymore, Lea. I wrote to Sirius and hopefully he'll have some advice. Thanks for listening to me. Oh, and I'm glad you're HS life isn't too terrible. Let me know how Friday went.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

Oh my. I think you should tell Ron that he's your best mate and if he doesn't believe you now, then why did he believe you and be your friend for 4 years? Good for Hermione, for sticking by you though. If I was up there, I'd give Ron a slap on the back of his head. Don't ask, it's from a television program back in the US. What's the first task? And when is it? It's a good thing Hermione can help you train for it, she's really smart. And don't worry about me and my silly life back here, I'm not risking my life. But Friday was great and I've kinda found my 'niche' so to speak in LWHS. It's not as miserable at all, though I'm still a nobody. Fine by me. Keep me updated, please please please!

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

Worrying about you keeps my mind off the supposed danger. And the first task is dragons, I'm not supposed to know what it is, but Hagrid, I told you about him, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, showed them to me. And to top it all off, this evil reporter, Rita Skeeter, lied about me in the Daily Prophet and of course everyone believes her and not me. I got to see Sirius in the fire a few days ago and he told me that there's a simple spell to get past the dragon, but before he could tell me, Ron came down the stairs and Sirius had to go. I honestly wish we could stop fighting, but he made me so mad I chucked a badge that the Slytherins made (it says 'Support Cedric Diggory: the REAL Hogwarts Champion' and when you press it, it says 'Potter Stinks') at his forehead. The task is November 24th, in two days. I'm a goner, Lea, I really am. Oh, and the only champion who doesn't know about them in Cedric, since Viktor Krum (Durmstrang) and Fleur Delacour (Beauxbatons) and I know. I should tell him, and I think I will. Maybe I'll get disqualified for cheating.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

I'm sure by the time you get this the task will be over. Nice touch, by the way, using a different owl, I'm assuming the school's owl. Hedwig must be so tired from the trips back and forth. But enough of that, I want to know where you scored and how you did and everything. Don't you dare leave a single detail out. Oh, and Ann (Annemarie Taylor, remember I told you about her) found out I have a boyfriend, but she doesn't know about the magic thing and that you're a wizard. I told her you go to a boarding school a few miles away. Good thing she's too polite to ask questions. Hurry up and write me back, I'm dying of curiosity over here! Oh, and Lupin dropped by for a visit, he gave me some of the stories Rita Skeeter wrote about you. She is such a foul, loathsome, evil little reporter! Write me back ASAP! (as soon as possible)

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

Well, I survived. Professor Moody gave me the idea to 'play to my skills' or whatever, and I summoned my broom to the task using a charm and then used my Quidditch skill and swerved, circled and dodged the dragon, and of course I got the Hungarian Horntail, the worst dragon of the 4. I would give you a blow-by-blow account of the whole thing like I did for Sirius, but not only would you get bored and not skip it because you'd feel guilty, I don't feel like writing it all over again. My hand is starting to hurt. And yes you're that predictable. But don't worry, it's not a bad thing, it's kind of adorable. The goal was to collect the golden egg out of the other eggs, and it's apparently the clue to the next task, on February 24th. When I opened it, there was this horrible noise, this loud, screechy wailing, and it was terrible. No one knows what it is, and neither do I, but I'm putting it off until after Christmas at least. I feel so much better now, no more panic or anything. Oh, and Ron and I are friends again. He finally realized after the task that someone was trying to kill me, and he was going to apologize, but I didn't need to hear it. Hermione burst into tears and said something about 'boys being stupid' before running off. I'm tied for 1st place with Cedric, and according to Ron I was the best out of all of them. And you're right about Hedwig, she's exhausted, but I think she'll be up to the next letter. She gets upset whenever I use a school owl. This letter is getting long, and I'm sure you have homework to do. Let me know what you think about the task.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

Oh thank God you're okay. I was really worrying, and Lupin didn't show up, though he promised he'd tell me the results of the task. Jerk. But never mind, I'm glad Ron finally saw the light, so to speak. By the way, I am NOT that predictable. You just know me too well. Not saying that it's a bad thing, though. And since I don't have a single moment of magical education, I can't help you with that egg, no matter how much I'd love to. It's baffling, but I'm sure you'll work through it. Don't put it off, though, there's this huge poster in LWHS that says 'due dates are closer than they appeared'. And believe me, that is so true, as I'm sure you know. Very nice touch about my homework, you know full well I do most of it at school. Congrats on tying for 1st, that's a fantastic achievement! I can't wait to see Hedwig; Mrs. Figg made another fruitcake for her. I'm actually excited to go to school now, they're trying to put this 'no bullying' policy in place, which means I won't get slushied anymore! Write me back fast please!

Love,

_Lea_


	10. Cause I'm Counting On

Dear Lea,

Slushied? What does that mean? You never told me about anything like that. I'll tell Sirius to give Lupin a good, swift kick in the pants for you. And you sound exactly like Hermione about the due date thing. I've got until the end of February, that stupid egg can wait, can't it? I just want to relax a little bit. But anyways, Professor McGonagall told us about this Yule Ball thing that takes place on Christmas, it's a Triwizard Tournament tradition apparently. And the champions open the ball with dancing. That means I have to find a date while the only person I want to go with is miles away, celebrating Christmas with the batty Mrs. Figg. I'm sorry, I know she's been great to you and all, but I can't forget all those terrible times I spent with her and her cats. Anyway, the ball starts at 8 o'clock on Christmas Day and ends at midnight. Term's ending soon, and I reckon Snape's going to try and poison me, as he wants to test our antidotes on the last day of term. Evil git, ruining the last bit of term with loads of studying, and those are Ron's words, but I agree completely. Write me back and let me know what your plans are for Christmas.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

Hedwig loves Mrs. Figg's fruitcake. I'm glad she brought your letter. Well, why don't you ask Hermione to the Yule Ball? Or Ginny, either one. I'd feel comfortable and safe letting you go with them. Maybe you can go with Ginny and Ron can go with Hermione, but I'm just making suggestions. Well, for Christmas Eve Mrs. Figg and I are exchanging gifts, limited to two each, and then for Christmas Day I got a letter from Lupin saying if he can, he's going to bring me to the Burrow, per Mrs. Weasley's request/order. I really hope he keeps his word this time, because I'd like to go. Mrs. Figg is planning on going to visit some of her friends in Big Whinging that day anyways, but only if I'm not going to be there. She said she'd feel guilty if she left me alone on Christmas Day. And a slushie-facial is when you get a slushie thrown in your face. It happened to me a lot until I started to get accepted and included. Nothing to worry about, I promise. Write back really soon so I can send your present with the next letter, I ordered it and it hasn't come in yet.

Love,

_Lea_

Harry read Lea's letter walking through the hallway, merely days before the Yule Ball, wondering what she got him, and worrying over what he was going to get her. Suddenly he realized he was in front of the statue to get into Dumbledore's office, and he realized that Dumbledore himself was standing in front of the statue. "Oh…Professor…I didn't see you…" Harry said, stopping abruptly.

"That's quite all right, Harry, I can see you're preoccupied. May I be a nosy busybody and ask if that is from Miss Montana?"

"Uh, yeah, it is," Harry said, nodding.

"Good. Would you mind accompanying me outside to the front gate?" Dumbledore asked politely, and Harry nodded, trying to hide his look of bewilderment.

The walk outside and down to the gate was silent, and Dumbledore kept his pleasant look though Harry kept stealing furtive glances at him, wondering why he was taking him down to the front gate. When they reached the huge doors, Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the huge lock. They stood there until the doors slowly creaked open.

Two figures loomed in the darkness and suddenly Harry recognized one of them. He immediately glanced up at Dumbledore who nodded with a knowing smile on his face. Harry took off and ran towards the smaller figure, grasping her around her waist and twirling her around for a moment before setting her down and kissing her.

"Hey Lea," He said with a broad grin across his face.

"Hey Harry," She replied with a laugh. He wrapped his arm around her as Dumbledore sighed to Lupin,

"Ah, young love,"

Lupin cracked a smile as Harry turned to the adult wizards. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, Remus, but is she allowed inside Hogwarts?" He said tentatively, and Dumbledore smiled again.

"I think, under the circumstances, she can stay until after the Yule Ball." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, and Lupin eyed Harry pointedly and then looked at Lea and back to Harry. It was almost as if he was trying to tell Harry something…

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed under his breath and he turned to Lea. "Wannagoballwime?" He said rapidly before he lost his nerve.

"Sorry?" She said, trying to decipher what he just uttered and failing.

"Uh…do you want to go to the ball with me? The Yule Ball?" He asked more slowly, and a broad smile spread across her face.

"Of course! I'd love to go with you!" She said, hugging him tightly. Suddenly she froze and Harry drew back, saying,

"What? What's wrong?"

"I don't have a dress or my make-up or anything! I don't have anything to use on my hair! I have nothing! I am NOT prepared to go into a ball with thousands of other teenagers that will probably be staring at me, the first Muggle girl to enter into Hogwarts and I'm going to look like THIS?" Lea ranted, pulling at her hair and smoothing down her clothes.

"You look fi-"

"Fine? I look fine? You're such a terrible liar Harry Potter!" Lea tossed at Harry as she paced back and forth.

"I'm sure Miss Granger can help in that department, Miss Montana," Dumbledore said quickly, but Lea wasn't to be stopped.

"Maybe with the hair and make-up bit, but my dress? I'm actually going to be able to go to a 'homecoming' of sorts with my first boyfriend and I don't have a dress? And don't you dare tell me you can just 'magic' one up from my stuff at Mrs. Figg's because I don't have a dress fit for a ball!"

"Lea, there's a town nearby, and there's an excellent dress shop," Lupin said soothingly, and all three of the others stared at him. "What? My mom brought me on a visit when I was young, I liked Hogsmeade, but the only thing I didn't like was the dress shop," He explained, and was extremely grateful that it was dark and they couldn't see his flaming red face.

"Whatever you say, Remus," Harry said, unable to resist snickering. Lea smacked his arm and stared at Lupin.

"Are you serious? There's a dress shop nearby?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, and quickly added, "But not tonight, Miss Montana. It's very late, and you will be sleeping in Miss Granger's dormitory. I've arranged to have an extra bed added and the bag Mrs. Figg packed for you is awaiting your perusal and approval. Now, if you will be so kind as to follow me…" He gestured to the castle and the small group trooped up the Hogwarts.

"I've arranged for Lupin to stay the night as well. He will escort you, Miss Montana, to the dress shop tomorrow." Dumbledore added once they reached the entrance hall.

Lupin bade the three of them goodnight and disappeared up the stairs. Harry took Lea up to the Fat Lady and once it swung open, there were only two people in the common room: Ron and Hermione.

"Lea!" Hermione exclaimed, hurrying forward and hugging the girl tightly. Ron followed and awkwardly shook her hand.

"So what are you doing here? I didn't think Muggles were allowed in here, no offense though," Hermione said quickly, and Lea shrugged.

"Dumbledore let her in, what he says, goes apparently," Harry said, shrugging too.

"Well, that makes sense. Dumbledore's always been a bit mad," Ron replied sagely.

"So you're coming to the Yule Ball?" Hermione said, her excitement mounting.

"Yeah. Harry just asked me."

"Fantastic! I wondered why there's an extra bed in my dormitory…but this is awesome! I can do your hair and make-up and everything! Ginny's going with Neville so she can help too!" Hermione blurted, her bright eyes betraying the whirling thoughts her brain was having.

"What about me? Who am I supposed to go with?" Ron asked indignantly and both Harry and Hermione shrugged.

"You didn't need one in the first place! I'm the one who would look like a prat without a date." Harry replied, and Hermione said firmly,

"You just need to ask someone. Find a girl you like and ask her. But only if her nose is dead center, of course,"

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm going to bed. G'night." He disappeared up the stairs, and Lea raised her eyebrows. Hermione bade them a quiet goodnight and followed Ron as Harry and Lea sat down in front of the fire and just talked for hours.

Eventually Harry yawned and Lea immediately stood up, pulling him with her. "You get to bed. You have classes tomorrow."

"You sound like Hermione." Harry muttered as they climbed the stairs together. Lea smiled at him and kissed him good night before slipping into the girl dormitory that Hermione lived in and Harry walked into his dormitory.


	11. A New Beginning

The next morning, Hermione walked down the stairs to find Ron trying to persuade Harry to come to breakfast.

"I'm waiting for Lea!" Harry insisted, and Hermione said briskly,

"She's still sleeping, and I'm not disturbing her. On the way back from breakfast you can bring her a plate of food."

"No need, miss!" A tiny voice squeaked, and the three teenagers looked down to see Dobby standing there with a huge plate of food. "Professor Dumbledore told me to bring Lea food every meal. He said, and I quote, 'Miss Montana will cause more of a stir in the Great Hall than I would like and this way, she can eat her meal in peace'."

"Oh." Harry said quietly, and Ron tugged him out of the portrait hole. Hermione followed and the Fat Lady swung shut.

They made their way to breakfast and then Hermione dragged them up to the library to tackle the huge load of homework they had received for the holidays. Although both Ron and Harry had been determined to enjoy the week leading up to Christmas as much as possible, they had to agree that Hermione had a good idea, splitting their free time with fun and work. It was one day before Christmas Eve and they had nearly all their homework done, which would free up a lot of time for after the holiday. When Harry made noises about going back to the common room for Lea, Hermione told him that Lea would be dress shopping all day and he need not worry about her, and then told him to get back to their Potions homework.

Meanwhile, Lea woke up around noon and rolled out of bed, dressing quickly and walking down the stairs. There was a little elf-like creature sitting in a chair and bouncing with a smile on its face. When it caught sight of Lea, it leapt up and bowed. "Miss Montana, it is a great honor to finally meet the love of the great Harry Potter."

"Oh, you must be Dobby," Lea said with a smile, extending her hand. "And please, call me Lea," Dobby shook her hand and smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to escort you down to the entrance hall to meet with Remus Lupin. He's to take you to Hogsmeade." Dobby explained as he took Lea out of the Gryffindor common room and down the stairs.

"Ah, Lea," Lupin said with a smile and added, "Thank you Dobby,"

"You're welcome," Dobby said with another bow and then hurried back down to the kitchens to help prepare for lunch.

Lupin held out his arm and Lea took it as they walked across the grounds, through the gate and towards Hogsmeade. Suddenly, Lea stopped and she said, "Oh my…they probably don't take British money do they?"

"Don't worry about it, Dumbledore took care of it," Lupin said reassuringly, pulling her towards the dress shop. "He took care of it," Lupin stressed, as Lea still looked worried, with a smile as they entered the shop.

"So this is the Lea Montana I've heard all about," A woman exclaimed, and Lupin said,

"Lea, this is Mrs. Frode, she owns the shop. Marbella, this is Lea."

The two women shook hands and then Mrs. Frode, whom insisted Lea call her Marbella, whisked the girl off into the back to begin making choices about shape, color and design. Lupin strolled out of the front door and went to browse around the other shops.

It was creeping close to dinnertime when Marbella pulled Lea out of the backroom with a triumphant look on her face. "Finished?" Lupin asked, putting the Daily Prophet down.

"Finished!" Marbella crowed, and Lupin looked for the dress.

"With the plans. She still has to make it," Lea explained, and Lupin looked incredulous.

"All that time just to plan the dress?" He asked with an unbelieving expression on his face.

"Yes. Don't pretend to understand fashion, Remus, you'll only make a bigger fool of yourself," Marbella snapped, but then smiled at him to soften the blow.

"And I fully well know that. Come, Lea, we must be getting back to the castle. I'm sure Harry's waiting for you."

Lea hugged Marbella and then left with Lupin. "So are you happy with your dress?"

"I'm ecstatic! Thank you for taking me," She said, hugging him.

"It was my pleasure," Lupin said pleasantly and they walked back into the castle. "Dobby will bring you back down to meet me tomorrow so we can go get your dress. Trust me, it will be done by tomorrow. I know Marbella."

Lea nodded and took the stairs to the Fat Lady, and found Harry waiting for her. After a welcoming hug and kiss he asked, "How was dress shopping?"

"Lupin was dead bored but I had fun. We're going to pick it up tomorrow; once Marbella, the dress shop woman, sends word that the dress is done." Lea said excitedly.

Harry smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the common room together. Since everyone was at dinner, they sat around the fire and ate the food Dobby had brought. When Lea inquired how Harry knew what time Lea would be coming back, he simply answered, "Dumbledore."

Dinner ended and Gryffindors started to stray back into the common room. Lea immediately got up and Harry grabbed her hand, looking confused. "I don't want endless questions and stares, do you?" She said with an amused smile.

"Oh. Didn't think about that, yeah, go on into my dormitory, I'll meet you up there in a few minutes," Harry asked, and Lea nodded, squeezing his hand and then disappearing up the stairs.

True to his word, Harry was up the stairs and opening the door to his dormitory about 20 minutes later. He found Lea lounging on his bed, staring at the ceiling and tapping her foot in the air. "Bored?" He inquired, sitting down by her feet.

"YES!" Lea exclaimed, pulling herself into an upright position. "I know, I know, my electronic stuff won't work here because of all the magic, but still! I am so bored!"

Harry chuckled and switched positions around so she was lounging in his lap. "How about I tell you about my classes and then you can tell me about yours?" He suggested, and chuckled again at her sour look. "I'll take that as a no. Fine. What do you want to do?"

"See, that's the problem! I'm so bored and I don't even know what I want to do!"

Lea blew out a breath and looked up at him. "What does your dress look like?" He asked coaxingly, and Lea stubbornly shook her head.

"Nope. Not getting that out of me."

Harry huffed out a breath as he reached over and pulled Sirius's latest letter out of his trunk, along with his ink, quill and a fresh piece of parchment. He scrawled out a reply to Sirius's congratulations letter on the first task. When he signed his name, Lea grabbed the quill and parchment and wrote out a PS, telling Sirius hello.

Just as Harry sealed the letter into an envelope, Ron came strolling in. "Neville, Dean and Seamus are on their way up, Lea, just so you know." He informed them, and Lea immediately got up. Neither she nor Harry were looking forward to all the questions that would be asked when Harry's friends met Lea. Needless to say, Lea left in a hurry.

The next morning was Christmas Day, and Lea awoke to a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed. "What the–?" Lea said in confusion, knowing she had a present from Mrs. Figg and hopefully one from Harry, but she wanted to know how they got there.

"They just appear." Hermione explained as she and the other girls tore into their presents.

Lea unwrapped a very nice jacket from Mrs. Figg that she had sown herself. The other presents were from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Sirius. She ripped the paper off of Harry's first, and found a small locket. When she slid her nail between the two halves and split it open, peering inside and seeing a tiny picture of her mother on one side, and a picture of Harry on the other side.

Tears glittered in her eyes but she quickly blinked them back. Hermione noticed but mercifully didn't say anything. The next present, from Ron, was a book on Quidditch. "You can't even play," Hermione snorted and Lea smiled as she opened Hermione's present.

It was a picture of Harry and Lea together at the Burrow, with Lea's back to Harry and Harry wrapping her arms around her from behind, scaring her at first but as Lea watched, the picture-Lea smacked the picture-Harry, kissed him and turned back around front, both of them laughing. The scene replayed itself, and Lea smiled gently. "Thank you, Hermione,"

"You're welcome. Mrs. Weasley took it, but she wanted to give you something else."


	12. A Reason For Living

Lea unwrapped Mrs. Weasley's present, and found a scarf with her initials knitted on it. She wrapped it around her throat and opened her gift from Lupin. It was a necklace, earring and bracelet set that perfectly matched her dress. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide as she grabbed at the note that came with it. "I DIDN'T PEEK AT YOUR DRESS I PROMISE. Marbella picked out the set to match it. I hope you like them. Happy Christmas!"

She carefully set the jewelry aside, reminding herself to rebuke Lupin for buying her a set of jewelry that he really didn't need to, and opened the last gift, from Sirius. It was another moving picture, back from her mother's Hogwarts days. It was a picture of a younger Emily standing next to a younger Sirius, Lupin and a bunch of other teenagers. She smiled to see Emily pulling a younger Snape in for the picture. A scrawl across a piece of parchment read, "Thought you'd like to have something of your Mum when she was young. Happy Christmas."

Hermione walked to the door and came back a few seconds later. "Harry's waiting for you in the common room, in the corner," She said to Lea in an undertone, and Lea immediately got up, dressing quickly then taking the two picture frames, slipping the locket over her neck and tying the scarf around her waist. She tucked the book under her arm and disappeared down the stairs.

She slid onto the floor next to Harry and she kissed him, saying, "Merry Christmas, Harry,"

"Happy Christmas, Lea," Harry said with a grin, and noticed her locket. "You like it?"

"I love it. How about yours?"

Harry smiled and held up the little photo book that was stocked with pictures of Harry and Lea, and some pictures of Harry and the Weasleys, Hedwig and Hermione. "I love it," Harry said, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Good."

Lea and Lupin went to pick up her dress. When Lea got the dress from Marbella, she kept the white covering over it and carefully carried it back to the castle. She refused to show Lupin was it looked like, and then asked him if he was planning on going to the ball.

"Yes, I probably will. Dumbledore invited me, and I'm stuck here until you leave," He teased, and she grinned.

"Well, you could go and leave me here…"

"Not a chance. You still have to go to school."

"I'm sure the teachers know some English and earth science and geometry,"

"Yeah. Only in your dreams, Lea," Lupin said with a chuckle, rolling his eyes as they reached the castle doors. Lupin escorted her to the Gryffindor portrait hole and she carried the dress and shoes up to the dormitory she was temporarily occupying. The only girl in there was Hermione, and she showed the young witch her dress.

"That is gorgeous," Hermione said with a smile, fingering the material. "And I've got the perfect eyeshadow and nail polish to match it!"

"Oh, Hermione, I couldn't," Lea protested, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"No, I'm happy to help you out. It's not a problem, and it's non-negotiable." She said firmly, and the two girls trooped down to the groups to watch the snowball fight that was happening between the Weasleys and Harry. Lea and Hermione quietly made a huge pile of snowballs behind their backs and just before it was time for them go back inside Hogwarts, they gathered them up in their arms and stood up, launching all of them at the boys.

The snow-splattered boys stared at them in shock and then they turned tail, with Ginny following them into the castle before they boys could even blink.

Hermione began applying some hair potion to sleek her hair down and Ginny immediately began to curl Lea's deep brown hair. When she finished, Lea worked her magic and swept Ginny's long red hair into an elegant up-do. Hermione had finished with hair and Lea styled her up-do as well. With an hour to go the girls slipped into their dresses and began the make-up phase. First Hermione put Ginny's on, and Ginny put Lea's on, and Lea put Hermione's on. Then the three put their shoes on, attached the earrings and double-checked everything in the mirror.

Ginny's dress had a light sea green collar, with a light pink bodice, a dark pink bow around her waist and a long light pink skirt with transparent sea green material over the pink. The two colors worked quite well together, even with Ginny's flaming red hair.

Hermione's dress was all pink, with a lighter color on the sleeves and on the top half of the skirt, with ruffles composing the skirt, and dark pink on the bodice and bottom half of the skirt. Her complexion complimented the differing colors and styles of the pretty dress.

Lea's dress was strapless, and it was a deep blue color that fell down to her ankles with silky material. There was an intricate bead pattern on the bodice, in the same color of blue. The color brought out the sapphire eyes that Ginny had accentuated with makeup.

"The boys are waiting for us in the Entrance Hall," Ginny informed Hermione and Lea as they walked out of the dormitory. They spotted Ron in the common room and he again asked Hermione, "Who're you going with?"

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Hermione smirked, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Who're you going with then, Ron?" Lea asked, and he pointed at the stairs.

"Parvati Patil."

The girl in a bright pink dress descended the stairs, and she met with Ron. Together, all of them walked down to the Entrance Hall. There, Neville, Harry and, to Ron's great and terrible surprise, Viktor Krum. "Is that the famous Quidditch player Ron and Harry have been going on and on about?" Lea whispered to Ginny, who nodded. Hermione went down and Krum met her, taking her hand and murmuring something to her that made her smile. Ginny stood awkwardly with Neville while Lea smiled brightly at Harry, who was staring at her with an awed smile on his face.

Suddenly, a boy with blonde, slicked-back hair stepped between Harry and Lea. "Well well, look at what Potter managed to snag," The boy murmured, looking Lea up and down appreciatively.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry spat, stepping up to him. Lea realized who it was as he took her hand and said,

"If you ever get tired of that blood traitor's clumsy dancing, come see me. I'm sure I can give you a better time,"

Lea fake-smiled at Draco and said, "Well, your reputation precedes you, Draco," As he smiled at her, she continued with an evil grin, "But your reputation is that of a Muggle-hater. I'm proud to say that I am indeed a Muggle. But thank you for your kind offer,"

Draco looked thunder-struck, and then whipped his hand from Lea's. "You filthy Muggle! I have to go disinfect my hands now, you've contaminated them beyond repair!"

Harry shoved Draco away from Lea as he sputtered more insults at the smug-looking girl. "No fighting!" Lea trilled as she took Harry's arm and lined up behind the other three couples, leaving a furious Draco in their wake.

"Not so smooth, Lea, he doesn't forgive and forget," Harry murmured to her as they waited to walk into the Great Hall. She rolled her eyes and said,

"I've dealt with bullies like those in school all year. He can't touch me. He can't touch us."

Lea's eyes sparked with anger as they began to walk forward into the Great Hall to tumultuous applause. Harry watched in slight shock as Lea schooled her features into a big smile, happy eyes and a relaxed face. He tried to do the same as they took their places on the dance floor. Harry had a slight panic attack, as he barely knew how to dance, and he figured Lea knew nothing of the dance they were supposed to do.

Surprisingly, Lea seized Harry's hand and placed them where they were supposed to be as the music began, and it was almost as if she was leading him throughout the dance. "Neville taught me," She whispered to Harry as they danced past Neville and Ginny, and Lea mouthed, 'thank you!' to him. He gave a cheery wave and kept trying not to tread on Ginny's toes.

When the first dance finished, Lea wanted to dance again. After the fourth dance, Harry begged to get off the dance floor, and Lea consented. They sat down at Ron's table where Parvati was looking surly. It was obvious that Ron hadn't danced with her, nor was he likely to. As a boy from another school came up and whisked Parvati away, Hermione took her place. "Hot isn't it?" She said with a blush on her cheeks and a grin on her face.

"Only if you've danced every single dance with the second-hottest guy here," Lea commented with a grin, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're just being loyal to your boyfriend. I think Viktor is the third or fourth hottest guy here."


	13. A Deeper Meaning

Lea leaned back and laughed and Hermione echoed the sentiment. Ron still looked surly and tossed out a few comments about 'fraternizing with the enemy'. Hermione was affronted and got up, insulted. "Ron, don't be such a grumpy…" Lea started to say, and Ron said angrily,

"Stay out of this! It's none of your business; you don't even belong here."

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time, looking disbelievingly down at their best friend.

"How about we all calm down?" Lea suggested quietly, and then Lupin came up. He could almost see the tension at the table, and he offered his hand to Lea.

"A dance, Madame?" He said with a lopsided smile, and Lea smiled back at him, taking his hand and walking back towards the dance floor, not giving a single glance backwards.

"You hurt her, Ron," Harry said in an undertone, and Ron looked miserable as Hermione stormed off.

"I'm sorry, Harry, and I'll tell Lea that later, but Hermione just pisses me off!"

The two boys fell silent and when the song finished, Harry immediately got up to reclaim his dance partner. As they swayed together during a slow song, Lea laid her head against Harry's chest and he held her close. "Ron didn't mean what he said."

"Oh I know. He's just upset, I understand. But if he's not careful, Hermione will never forgive him," Harry nodded and they fell silent and kept dancing. When the song finished, Lea gave Harry a quick kiss and said, "Go, take Ron for a walk or something. He needs to cool down. I'll dance with Hermione or something."

"Better be with Hermione," Harry teased before squeezing her hands and going over to see Ron. While they went for a walk in the gardens, Lea joined Hermione and Krum and danced for quite a few fast, upbeat songs before Harry came back. He and Lea danced together for one fast and one slow song before they said goodbye to their friends and Harry took Lea for a tour around Hogwarts. Eventually they ended up in the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw dormitory and found Cedric and Cho coming the opposite way.

"Er, Harry? Could I have a word?" Cedric asked, and Harry stepped away from Lea, leaving Cho and Lea standing together. It was an awkward few minutes before Harry came back and took Lea's hand and they continued on their way while Cedric said goodnight to Cho.

"What was that about?" Lea asked casually and they slowly strolled around as Harry told her that Cedric had tipped him off about his golden egg clue. He expressed his vehement decision against not taking Cedric's advice because he used to have a crush on Cho during the year before the summer he met Lea.

Lea rebuked him gently and advised him to take the advice, and then they dropped the subject as they made their way back to the dormitory. There was only a few days left until term started again, and there was a letter waiting for Harry and Lea that informed them about Lea's departure from Hogwarts at dusk the following day. Harry was grateful, because he knew having a Muggle in the castle was making the other teachers nervous and they wanted her gone as soon as possible, and that could've meant before breakfast.

Harry and Lea spent their last day together until summer walking around outside, having a picnic lunch by the lake and even going over to see Hagrid for an hour. When they left Hagrid's house, Harry took Lea to get her belongings from the Gryffindor dormitory, and they wandered the hallways for a while. He then took her down to the entrance hall and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. He broke the kiss when the clock chimed midnight and whispered,

"Happy birthday, Lea,"

"How did you know?" She said quietly, a huge grin on her face.

"I have my ways," He said mysteriously, and she laughed. Harry then pulled a small present from his back and handed it to her.

She carefully unwrapped it and opened the small box, taking out the hoop earrings that were inside. As she turned them, her eyes grew wide. "They change color!" She exclaimed, and Harry chuckled.

"Yes, and to anyone else they are plain black hoops. I thought you'd like them,"

"Like them? I love them!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him enthusiastically. She then had him hold her stuff while she slipped them on. "How do I look?" She asked, striking a pose.

"Lovely as always," He said quietly, and he softly kissed her. "We should be going," He said regretfully, and she nodded as she tried to take her stuff back from him, but he held onto it, telling her that he'd carry it for her. Harry then took Lea down to the gate. Thankfully, Lupin and Dumbledore hadn't arrived yet, and Lea threw her arms around Harry's neck. "I'm gonna miss you," Harry said in a low voice, and Lea nodded, saying quietly,

"Write me as soon as you get back to the common room, and I'll write you back about school starting again."

As Harry agreed he said with a hint of anger, "Give those bullies hell."

"I will. Me and Annemarie," She said firmly, and Harry drew her back a few inches and kissed her thoroughly. "And make sure you take Cedric's advice as soon as possible. For me, please," Lea begged, and Harry nodded reluctantly. Lupin and Dumbledore could be seen making their way down to the young couple, and Harry held Lea for the amount of time it took for the pair to get down to the gates.

"Ready to go Miss Montana?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, and Lea said stubbornly,

"No. But I suppose I have to,"

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded, saying, "I'm sorry, but you must get back to your studies and leave Harry to his. And since Hedwig's had a good rest over Christmas…" He trailed off, twiddling his thumbs and Harry and Lea grinned at each other. Obviously their owl correspondence had been quite apparent. "Oh, and before I forget, happy birthday Miss Montana,"

"Thank you," She said with a smile.

"Lea, if you will," Lupin said gently, holding out his arm. Lea gave Harry one last goodbye hug and kiss, and took Lupin's arm. They stepped through the gate and Dumbledore waved his wand. As the gate slid shut, Lea blew Harry a goodbye kiss and he raised his hand in farewell as Lupin and Lea disappeared. Harry was quiet on the walk back up to the castle and when they reached the staircase, Dumbledore said, "You'll see her soon, Harry, maybe sooner than you think."

Dumbledore walked away, leaving Harry to ponder his words. Slowly he made his way up to his dormitory and to his bed, pulling out some parchment and a quill, beginning his letter to Lea. He sent it off as quickly as he could and then went to bed. He fell asleep thinking of Lea.

Dear Lea,

I know I promised to follow Cedric's advice, but I think I'm going to try and work out the clue on my own for a week or two. Don't worry, if I can't figure it out then I will follow his advice. Hogwarts is going to be quite empty without you inside, but I think I might be able to make it, with Ron and Hermione and the others. I really hope you enjoyed the Yule Ball, since I know I wouldn't have enjoyed it without you there. Did I tell you that you looked gorgeous and beautiful and amazing? I hope so, because you did. Merlin, I miss you already and it hasn't even been an hour. I'm writing this in my dormitory, just as I promised. Write me back and tell me about how school is!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

The first week of school has been completely boring. The teachers spent most of the week reviewing what we had learned right before break, and everyone's excited to be back but hating it at the same time. I'm glad to see my friends again, especially Ann, but the bullies are out in full force. Don't worry, Ann and I are coming up with a plan to, well, not really get them back so to speak, but to give them a taste of some medicine, but not exactly their own. Does that make any sense? Not really, just to me and Ann. Tell Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville and everyone else that I said hi! Write me back soon! And take Cedric's advice!

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

It's only the end of January; I've still got a month. If I don't have it figured out by the beginning of February, then I'll take Cedric's advice. And actually, you made perfect sense in your letter, but please don't do anything that might get you expelled. I know, I probably sound like Mrs. Figg but it's true, you're smart and you have a lot to lose from being expelled. Suspended would put a mark on your flawless record, and I know you don't want that. But short of that, please get them back in whatever way you and Ann are putting together. Give them a swift kick in the rear for them from me, will you? Let me know how it all works out and write me back soon! Oh, and my classes are pretty much the same as yours, except Snape still hates me, and I still hate Snape.

Love,

_Harry_


	14. Wanna Stand With You On A Mountain

Dear Harry,

It's February already, have you taken Cedric's advice yet? I really hope you have, since once you figure out that clue, you have to figure out how to actually perform the task, I'm sure they won't make it very easy at all. Enough of the heavy stuff, me and Ann have been ironing out our plan, and I'll tell you what this plan is if you tell me what the egg clue is and how you're going to do the second task! Haha! Well, other than that, school's been pretty normal, nothing much happened except two girls got into a fight over a guy who ended up choosing a third girl, and now the two girls are best friends and plotting revenge on the guy and the third girl. Drama, drama and more drama here in LWHS. Any drama over there at Hogwarts?

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

Alright, I finally took Cedric's advice. I put off writing to you because I hadn't figured the clue out, and with about a week left until the task, and I decided that I really needed to shelve my pride and act on Cedric's advice. I took a trip to the prefects' bathroom and got inside, with my egg. I took a bath, like Cedric told me to, and let me tell you, that bathtub is amazing. It was like a swimming pool, and you could have colored bubbles, foam, basically anything you wanted. It was really cool. But anyways, there are merpeople in the lake and they're going to take something of each of the champions. We've got an hour to find our belonging, and I have no clue how I'm supposed to breathe underwater. Don't say I told you so, but I'm floundering here. And I'm sure there's drama, but I'm too freaked out to notice, sorry.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

If there's no spell that can help you (and I'm sure Hermione's got that area covered) then why don't you ask Neville? Doesn't he know a lot about plants? Maybe there's some magical plant that can help you. Or maybe a potion, in that case maybe ask Hermione again. I know I'm not much help, but I'm trying, here with my Muggle education. I'm going to keep this short and sweet because you need to tell me how the task went, since I know you won't get this until the day of or after.

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

I wish I had gotten your letter the day before or of the task. You were absolutely right about asking Neville, because after I told him what I was looking for when he was helping me put my books away in the library, he told me about gillyweed. It literally made me grow gills and webbed feet and hands and I could breathe underwater for an hour. Not to mention I could swim really well. And the merpeople had people. Ron was mine, Hermione was Krum's, Cho was Cedric's and Fleur's sister was hers. I stayed down with the hostages and waited for the others to show up because I, being the stupid git I am, took the message seriously and thought the hostages would die after an hour. I took Ron and Fleur's sister back up and the gillyweed ran out. I managed to reach the surface, and even though I was well outside the time limit, I got second place, for 'moral fiber' or something along those lines. I'm tied with Cedric for first place now, with Krum and then Fleur. The third task will be in the end of June, and we will be told a month before what the task will be. So I have 3 months in which to do nothing but do my homework, study and do nothing else besides write letters to you. I feel so relieved, Lea, you have no idea.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

Congratulations! I'm so glad you got through the task in one piece. Thank Neville profusely for me, will you? I'd ask you to kiss him for me, but I figure you won't do that, so I won't ask. But still, don't forget to thank him. Well, since you figured out the clue and everything, I'll tell you mine and Ann's plan to take the bullies down a notch in our school. Me, Ann and a group of others are going to slip notes into the bully's lockers that are going to say that they're from a different bully. They're going to say to meet each other at the park. When they all get there, all of us are going to come out with water balloons and pelt them with the balloons. We're debating whether to use paint or water, but I think we should go for water, since it will tell them that we're not taking their bullying anymore. What do you think?

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

I really hope your plan works. Those bullies should be taken down a few pegs, but don't get yourself hurt. Go with water balloons. The best laid plans often don't go through as they're planned, as I should fully know. School here is terrible, and I showed Neville your last letter. He said it was no problem. And no, I won't kiss you, you got that part right. Since I'm a Triwizard champion, I'm exempt from end of term exams. Thank Merlin. That's the only good thing about this whole tournament, except the Yule Ball of course. And I forgot to tell you, Rita Skeeter found out Hagrid is half-giant (which, apparently, is a very bad thing in the Wizarding world) and made a big deal about it in the Daily Prophet. Hagrid holed himself up in his hut for the longest time, but me, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore convinced him to forget about it. He's back to teaching finally. Can't wait to hear from you!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

Our plan went exceedingly well, and yes we used water balloons. While I appreciate your concern, it was not necessary. We did indeed take them down a few pegs, as you so eloquently put it. It's nearing the end of March, and so far those bullies have sunk into a corner and have stayed there. All they can use is their voices, but Ann and I are so used to ignoring that that they're nearly non-existent. School just plain sucks, though I've managed to keep my 4.0 grade point average. Boring, right? And no fair! You don't have to take exams! Totally unfair. I mean, yeah there's the whole dragon/merpeople/whatever the third task is, but still! Not fair. Oh, and give the enclosed note to Hagrid, will you? Thanks.

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

I gave the note to Hagrid and he started blubbering and I even saw a few tears. He was very touched that you thought of him. Whatever you wrote to him (no I didn't look at it) he appreciated it a lot, just thought you ought to know. Hermione's very proud of your GPA, as she happened to see your letter. She also says, and yes she's sitting next to me, that you need to keep up the good work and not let me distract you. And now Ron's jumping into the conversation with a smart remark, and now Ron and Hermione are going at it with their usual bickering. We're all sitting by the fire in the common room. It feels rather dim without you roaming around and exploring. Did I tell you I saw Sirius in the fire before? It was cool, except at the time I was freaking out about the dragon and the first task. Now Sirius has moved closer to the castle, which I'm happy about. Write back soon!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

How on earth do you talk to someone in a fire? I understand travelling by it, but communicating? It seems I have a lot to learn about the world of magic. And tell Hagrid that he is more than welcome, about the letter. I just wanted to cheer him up. Oh, and tell Ron and Hermione, the next time they start bickering, that they need to stop flirting and then tell me what they say to that. This whole town feels empty and boring without you here. Ann just said that she's a small substitute for you, and now I'm whacking her on the arm. I'm really glad Sirius is staying close to you since I can't. If you see him again, tell him I said hello, and tell Buckbeak too. I miss that gorgeous creature. And I miss you too.

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

It's the beginning of May here, and I'm writing this as I sit by the lake. It's a beautiful day and it reminds me of you and how you looked at the Yule ball. I'll give Sirius and Buckbeak your message the next time I see him or send him a letter. And talking in a fire is easy. You put the same powder in the fire that you use to travel with, but instead of stepping all the way into the fire, you just put your head in and say where you want to go. Then your head pops into that fireplace and you can communicate that way. This summer I'll teach you about all that magic stuff, it's not hard. Hermione will help us too. Maybe even Ron. Speaking of those two, when I told them to stop flirting, Ron got really red and Hermione immediately started denying it over and over. It was quite comical.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

I believe that Ron has a crush on Hermione and vice versa, but they're both in major denial. Don't tell them that though, it'll only go to their heads. It's pouring outside today, with thunder and lightning and the whole thunderstorm deal. It's kind of depressing, but it's given me a long time to write to you and work on my homework. I still can't believe you don't have to take final exams! Not fair, not fair, not fair! My teachers are already going on and on about finals, and it's only the end of May! They're all going to give us these huge reviews for these giant finals and half the stuff on our final won't be on the exam. Not cool. But write me back anyways.

Love,

_Lea_


	15. Wanna Bathe With You In The Sea

Dear Lea,

I'm not seeing the so-called 'crush' between Ron and Hermione, but then again, I'm not very good at that sort of thing. They told us what the third task is, and it's a maze. They grew hedges in the Quidditch field and we have to make it to the middle of the maze, where the Cup is located. Whoever touches the Cup first wins. There's supposed to be spells, creatures, etc. to block our path and slow us down, so Ron and Hermione are helping me practice a bunch of counterspells and different creatures and whatnot. I'm sort of nervous about this whole thing, and about the no exams bit, HA HA HA. No, I'm sorry, I'm just kidding I promise. Write me back soon!

Love,

_Harry_

Lea was sitting in the swing at the park when she read Harry's latest letter. It still amazed her that no matter where she was, Hedwig could find her. Except at school. Hedwig never came to LWHS, but she was always waiting for Lea in her bedroom when she got home. Hedwig flew ahead to Mrs. Figg's house as Lea made her way back to give Hedwig some treats before penning her reply to Harry. She intended to let Hedwig stay for a few days in her room to rest before sending her back to Hogwarts. When she walked into the living room, Dumbledore was sitting in an unfamiliar plush chair, flipping through a magazine. "Professor Dumbledore!" Lea exclaimed in surprise, and he looked up at her.

"Ah, excellent. I was wondering when you would be returning," He said pleasantly, waving his wand and conjuring another plush chair for Lea. He gestured for her to sit down and when she did, he put the magazine back on Mrs. Figg's table. Lea waited expectantly for him to speak, and finally he did, saying, "I have a proposal for you to consider, Miss Montana,"

Lea nodded, indicating he should continue. "The third task is approaching, and I hatched a plan to yet again smuggle you to Hogwarts in time for you to witness the third task. Actually, I'd be escorting you early, as there is a family get-together sort of affair that takes place after breakfast. I've cleared this with Mrs. Figg and I contacted your school. You'll be taking your finals in the next few days so you don't have to worry about missing any school or end of year exams. How does that sound?"

It took Lea half of a second to nod vigorously and say, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I want to go see the third task!" She found herself on her feet, and she didn't really know how she got there.

"Good. I'll go make the arrangements at your school, and you'll take half your finals tomorrow, and half the next day. Sound adequate?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," She said excitedly, resisting the urge to hug him tightly. Dumbledore rose to his feet, Vanished the two plush chairs and then strode out, saying,

"Give my best to Arabella please,"

"I will!" She called back, and then took the stairs two at a time to reach the top and then beelined straight for her room. She began to write a letter to Harry, but then realized she'd rather surprise him and besides that, she had three exams the next day. She needed to study, and study hard.

After Lea finished her last exam, she walked home faster than normal and began to pack a small bag, since she assumed she'd be staying overnight at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had sent her a letter, telling her that he'd be on her doorstep at 9am sharp to escort her to Hogwarts. Lea somehow managed to sleep through her excitement that night and when she woke up, she dressed as quickly and nicely as she could, putting on a white summer-y skirt and the pink sparkly shirt she had been wearing when she first met Harry. She carefully did her hair and makeup and had just sprayed on her perfume when the doorbell rang. Lea slipped her flats on and grabbed her bag, dashing down to meet Dumbledore. "Ready, Miss Montana?" He asked pleasantly, and she had to wonder if he ever spoke in a voice that wasn't pleasant.

As she walked through the gates into Hogwarts for the second time, she was still shocked by the hugeness and gorgeousness of the castle. Dumbledore walked her into the Great Hall, explaining that all the students had gone to their lessons, but the champions had stayed behind to greet their families. They walked through the empty Great Hall and Dumbledore showed her the door that led to the room where all the champions and their families were.

She crept through the door and saw that Harry's back was turned. Lea snuck up behind him, pressing her finger to her lips to tell Mrs. Weasley and Bill to be quiet and not give her away. She slipped her hands over his eyes and pitched her voice down so he wouldn't recognize it. "Guess who?"

"Ron?" Harry asked in confusion, trying to turn around but Lea wouldn't let him.

"What?!" Lea cried in indignation. "I sound nothing like Ron Weasley!"

Harry went silent for a long moment and then said, "Lea?"

"Hey there Mr. Champion," She said easily, letting him spin around.

"Lea!" Harry yelled, picking her up by the waist and spinning around. She let out a laugh as he put her back down and kissed her enthusiastically. "I can't believe you're here, is Lupin…?"

"No, this time it was all Dumbledore." Lea said, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry glanced around and saw Dumbledore standing there, benignly twiddling his thumbs. He winked at Harry and then walked out of the room. Harry wrapped his arm around Lea's shoulders as he showed Mrs. Weasley and Bill around Hogwarts.

Eventually, both Mrs. Weasley and Bill slipped away to leave the young couple alone for a while until the task was slated to begin. "Still nervous?" Lea asked as she linked her left hand with Harry's right.

"Absolutely." Harry admitted and they sat down in a secluded corner of a hallway.

"You'll do great. I just know it. I can feel it." She insisted, resting her head on his shoulder. Lea could literally feel the tension humming in his body so she opened her mouth and started singing.

"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again, do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in, do you ever feel, already buried deep, six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing, do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'cause there's a spark in you, you just gotta ignite the light and let it shine, just own the night, like the fourth of July, 'cause baby you're a firework, c'mon show 'em what you're worth, make 'em go oh, oh, oh, as you shoot across the sky-y-y."

Harry opened the green eyes that he had closed the moment Lea had started singing. "I bet you passed your final in choir with flying colors."

"As a matter of fact, I did," Lea said with a giggle, and then McGonagall came striding down the hallway.

"Oh, there you are Potter!" She said in a brisk tone, motioning for him and Lea to follow her. "The task starts in half an hour, you and Miss Montana need to be down at the field!"

"Coming Professor," Harry said quickly, pulling Lea up with him. They trailed Professor McGonagall out to the field, where students, teachers and families alike were all streaming into their seats. Ron and Hermione had saved Lea a seat in the front row and they waved wildly to get her attention. Lea turned to Harry and said quietly,

"Good luck. I'll be waiting right here for you."

Harry nodded and kissed her for a long moment before pulling back and saying, "Love you,"

"Love you too," She said, touching her face gently and then hurrying to her seat. She flashed thumbs up at Harry as he turned to face the maze. The cannon went off in the middle of Dumbledore speaking, like Filch usually did. Cedric and Harry started into the maze and he glanced back, seeing Lea beaming at him and saw Moody's hint. He followed the direction Moody's finger pointed in and kept heading towards the center. Mostly he found his path to be unblocked, and that both scared and relieved him. He ran into some fog that switched the sky and the ground for a few reeling moments, and then he ran into a boggart pretending to be a dementor. Those were fairly easy to deal with, compared to the sphinx he met, which gave him a complicated riddle. Once he solved it, with the word 'spider' as a creature he wouldn't want to kiss.

He saw the Cup the same time Cedric did. They booked it down the passageway as the wind kicked up behind him and branches started whipping everyone. One of them caught Cedric and tried to drag him backwards, succeeding until Harry dashed back and helped him get free. Cedric was shaking slightly as he said, "For a moment there…I thought you were going to let it get me…"

"For a moment there…so did I." Harry admitted, breathing heavy after wrestling with the vines and branches. Together they looked at the Cup as the wind kept getting closer and so did the branches and vines.


	16. Wanna Stay Like This Forever

"Take it!" Cedric yelled, and Harry shook his head.

"We're even!"

"It's yours! Take it!" Cedric insisted, and Harry hatched a plan.

"Together….we take it together! It's still a win for Hogwarts!"

"All right." Cedric yelled over the wind.

"1…2…3!" Harry counted down and they both grabbed onto a handle. The maze disappeared in a whirl of colors and a moment later, their feet slammed into the ground and they fell forward, the Cup tumbling a few yards away. "Where are we?" Harry asked in bewilderment, looking around. They were obviously in a graveyard, but neither of them knew where or why.

"Dunno…wands out I reckon?" Cedric said, and they both drew their wands, looking around. A hooded figure started walking towards them, carrying a bundle. Harry's scar seared and he yelled out in pain. "Harry? What's wrong?" Cedric asked, glancing down at him as he got to his feet. "Who are you? Why are we here?" Cedric called to the figure, and Harry heard a hoarse voice say,

"Kill the spare."

"Avada Kedavra!" The hooded figure said, raising a wand. A flash of green light later, Cedric was lying on the ground, his eyes wide open and empty. He was dead. Harry screamed "No!" as the hooded figure dragged Harry to his feet and as the hood fell back, Harry gasped, "Wormtail!?"

Wormtail didn't say a word as he bound Harry tightly to one of the grave markers, a statue of a sinister figure. "Hurry!" The high-pitched, raspy voice said. Harry watched in horror as Wormtail dumped his bundle into the huge cauldron, a small child-like thing. He proceeded to concoct a potion that included bone from the grave Harry stood on, apparently the voice's father, blood from Harry's arm and Wormtail's own hand. Harry wished with all his might that the thing had drowned, but as a figure rose from the cauldron, he knew that it hadn't.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

He pressed one long white finger to Wormtail's Death Eater tattoo and within seconds there was a circle of Death Eaters in the graveyard. There were holes, and Voldemort paced the inside of the circle, confessing himself disappointed as he reviewed the absences and reprimanded the ones who hadn't gone looking for him.

And then he touched Cedric. "Don't touch him!" Harry yelled out, fighting the pain in his scar.

"Oh Harry, I'd almost forgotten you were here," Voldemort said in quiet amusement, walking over to him and explaining that when Harry's mother, Lily, had died for him she'd given him blood protection, and Voldemort could not touch him. And then he explained that with the potion that revived him, Lily's blood now runs through his veins. "I can touch him now." Voldemort said with triumph and placed his finger on Harry's forehead. The pain was so severe that Harry felt like his head was being split open. He let out a yell and Voldemort yelled with him before letting go and releasing him from the statue.

"Pick up your wand!" He demanded, and when Harry did and stood up, Voldemort said coldly, "You've been taught to duel I assume? First we must bow…come on Harry the necessities must be observed! I said, bow!" He forced Harry to bow, and then hit him with the Cruciatus curse. He bellowed in pain and when Voldemort broke the curse, Harry got up and, with his Quidditch reflexes, threw himself behind a gravestone and heard Voldemort's curse hit the stone. "Are you tired of fighting, Harry? Are you ready for death?" Voldemort crooned, derision evident in his tone.

Harry pulled the dog tag Lea had given him out of his shirt and kissed it, whispering, "I love you Lea," and then got up, walking out. He would greet death like a man, like his father did. "Have it your way then." Harry said grimly, and he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" the same time Voldemort yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Their two spells met, and connected into one long golden beam. Lights crisscrossed and encased them in a cage, keeping the other Death Eaters out. "Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked, and then a golden bead appeared in the center of the beam. The bead travelled closer and closer to Harry's wand, and he knew if they connected his wand would explode. He concentrated every fiber of his being into moving the bead towards Voldemort's wand. And slowly but surely, the bead went that way, and then attached to the tip of Voldemort's wand.

After some screams of pain, Cedric's figure fell out of the wand. He wasn't real, he was some kind of ghost. More screams of pain and then a figure of an old man. "He was a real wizard then huh? Killed me that one did. You fight him, boy," The man said, and then a woman's figure fell out. "Hold on, Harry," Bertha Jenkins said, the missing Ministry of Magic wizard.

And then, a woman figure fell from Voldemort's wand, and when she straightened, it was none other than Lily Potter. "Hold on for your father, he's coming," She said quietly, and then a man with untidy hair and glasses came to stand next to his wife. James Potter had joined the party.

"When the connection is broken we can only linger for a few moments, you need to get to the Cup, it's your only way back." James said in his son's ear.

"Take my body back, Harry. Take my body back to my parents." Cedric requested, and Harry nodded.

"I will."

"Let go. Honey you're ready. Let go." Lily implored her son, her ghostly hand on his arm. With an almighty lurch he ripped his wand away from the beam and the connection as lost. The ghostly figures swamped Voldemort, and Harry grabbed onto Cedric's wrist and pointed his wand at the Cup. "Accio Cup!" He bellowed and as the Cup flew into his hand he felt his body leave the ground and disappeared into a whirl of color and light.

His body slammed into the ground and instantly he heard a band start to play a happy tune. He kept his death grip on Cedric even as he felt Dumbledore try to pull him away. Slowly the people in the crowd realized what was going on, and he heard one scream above the others. "Harry!" It was Lea.

"I had to bring him back, Cedric told me to bring his body back," Harry gasped out, looking at Dumbledore.

"You did the right thing, Harry, now let him go," Dumbledore said gently, and then Harry dropped the bombshell.

"He's back. Voldemort's back. He's back."

The Minister was there, and Dumbledore finally got Harry away from Cedric's body. "Let me take him," A voice said, and Dumbledore said,

"No, I'd prefer to keep him here,"

"Albus, Diggory's running, he's going to see his son dead," The voice implored, and then began to drag Harry away. Lea's eyes that had locked onto Harry the moment he hit the Hogwarts ground followed Harry as Moody helped him towards he castle. She slipped away from Ron and Hermione who were too horrified by Cedric's dead body to notice her, and she followed Harry and Moody up to the castle.

When Moody pulled Harry into his office and shut the door, he accidentally left it cracked. Lea crept up close and watched and listened as Moody searched for something frantically and Harry started telling his tale about the graveyard. And then, Moody changed. He started telling Harry about all the things he'd done to help Harry win the Triwizard Tournament so he'd go to that graveyard and meet the Dark Lord.

"Why?" Harry asked, bewildered beyond belief. Moody whipped around and Lea didn't move fast enough.

"Eavesdropper, eh?" Moody growled, ripping the door open and dragging Lea in. "So you heard the whole thing, didn't you?" Moody asked, pointing his wand in Lea's face.

"So what if I did?" Lea asked flippantly, staring Moody right in the face.

"The Dark Lord will reward me greatly for killing you, Harry Potter. And he won't think anything of a meaningless Muggle." Moody drawled with a crazy look on his face. Harry leapt up from his seat and his hands aimed for Moody's throat as Moody started to say "Avada…"

The door burst open in a flash of light and when the smoke cleared, Moody was lying motionless on the ground, Harry was in front of Lea with his arms thrown backwards, and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were standing in the door, and Dumbledore had his wand raised, blatant fury lining every inch of his face.

"Severus, go fetch the strongest Truth potion you have please and then hurry. Minerva, go down to the pumpkin patch and you'll find a black dog. Bring him up to my office and tell him that I'll be with him shortly."

Both of them turned and walked away, and Dumbledore approached Harry, who had Lea wrapped in his arms. "Are either of you hurt?" Dumbledore asked quickly, and Harry looked at Lea. She shook her head and said,

"Harry is. There's a gash on his arm,"

"It's nothing," Harry insisted, and wouldn't let go of Lea's hand. Dumbledore crossed over to Moody's trunk and opened it, finding a chamber in which the real Moody was being kept. In a few moments Snape and McGonagall came back.


	17. Until The Sky Falls Down On Me

"This is not Alastor Moody, Harry. You have never known Alastor Moody. I knew the moment he took you from me tonight, the real Moody would have never removed you from my sight after what had happened…the moment I knew, I followed." Dumbledore said lowly, fury lining his tone. He forced the Truth potion down the fake Moody's throat and then woke him up.

Dumbledore interrogated him and discovered that the fake Moody's name is really Barty Crouch Jr. He was supposed to be in Azkaban, he and his mother took the Polyjuice potion and took each other's appearance. His mother died in Azkaban and Barty was kept under the Imperius curse to subdue him. Barty had fired the Dark Mark into the sky at the Quidditch World Cup as he began to fight the curse. And then, Voldemort came for him. They put the curse on Barty Crouch Sr. and had Jr. take on Mad-Eye Moody's appearance so as to ensure Harry's win at the Triwizard Tournament and his part in reviving Voldemort.

"And now Voldemort's returned, and I will be honored beyond any wizard's dreams," Barty Crouch Jr. said with an insane smile. Dumbledore stood up, disgust lining his face and he asked McGonagall to watch Barty and Snape to get Madame Pomfrey to take care of the real Moody. And then he led Lea and Harry up to his office.

"Sirius is waiting for us in my office," Dumbledore said quietly as he led the young couple up the stairs that led to the headmaster's office. The moment they entered Sirius, white-faced and gaunt, immediately took a hold of Harry, leading him to a chair.

"I knew it, I knew something like this would happen," Sirius said grimly, keeping his hands on Harry's shoulders. Lea kept back in the shadows as Dumbledore said,

"If I thought it would help you, I'd prescribe a potion for a dreamless sleep right now. But, then you would have to relive it after you wake up. Tell us what happened, Harry,"

"Can't that wait until later?" Sirius said harshly, tightening his grip on Harry's shoulders.

"Telling the story will unburden you, Harry, and it will lead to recovery. Please." Dumbledore asked with a serious look on his face. Fawkes the phoenix came and landed on Harry's leg, letting out a quivering note that seemed to warm Harry from the inside out. He held out his hand and looked over at Lea. She immediately came over to him, sitting on the edge of the chair and wrapping his lone hand with both of hers. He told the story of the graveyard and how Cedric died. When he got to the part of Wormtail cutting his arm, Dumbledore got up suddenly and came in front of Harry, looking at his arm. For a moment, Harry and Lea almost thought they saw a look of triumph flash across his face but they figured it was a trick of the light.

"All right. Voldemort has overcome that particular barrier." Dumbledore said heavily, and then went back and sat down. Harry finished the tale and felt exhausted.

Lea squeezed his hand and he looked at her for the first time since he started talking and saw her eyes filled with tears. "Lea…" She shook her head, blinking back the tears. "Don't say anything, or you'll have a hysterical girlfriend on your hands," She said in a whisper, and Harry bit his lip.

"Sirius, I'm assuming you'd like to stay with Harry in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked, and Sirius nodded, transforming into his dog shape. Harry kept a hold of Lea's hand as the group of 3 plus a dog went down to the hospital wing. As soon as they walked through the door, Mrs. Weasley rushed forward with a cry of "Harry!"

Dumbledore held up a hand and Mrs. Weasley stopped in her tracks. "Harry needs rest after the ordeal he's been through. I don't want anyone questioning him."

Mrs. Weasley rounded on Bill, Ron and Hermione, saying, "Did you hear that? He needs quiet!" The funny thing was that they weren't saying anything. Lea followed Harry as he got into bed, and Madame Pomfrey brought him his potion.

"Don't leave," He said quietly to Lea, and she rumpled his already untidy hair.

"I won't. I promise."

He was only able to take a few mouthfuls before his exhaustion carried him off to sleep. The next thing he knew, there were angry and loud voices arguing outside the hospital wing door. "They'll wake him up in they're not careful," He heard Mrs. Weasley say angrily, and then the doors to the hospital wing banged open.

"Where is Dumbledore?" The Minister of Magic demanded, and Harry opened his eyes. McGonagall was trailing Fudge, yelling,

"Not in here! What were you thinking, Fudge?"

"I was thinking merely of my own protection, Minerva," Fudge said angrily, and Dumbledore suddenly strode in, followed by Snape.

"What is going on here, Cornelius?" Dumbledore said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Minerva?"

"He brought a Dementor onto the grounds, Albus! I told him you wouldn't allow one on the grounds!"

"I brought it for my own protection!" Fudge cried, and Minerva fairly shrieked,

"And when that, that thing came into the room, it swooped down and, and…"

Harry had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Barty Crouch Jr. had his soul sucked out by the dementor. He was worse than dead.

"By no means is it a loss, Minerva! He was a psychotic killer!"

"But now he cannot give testimony as to why he killed those people, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, cold fury in his voice.

"Why? He's a raving lunatic, Dumbledore!" Cornelius cried, and Dumbledore said,

"No, Lord Voldemort was giving him instruction."

"What? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone, Dumbledore, and you know it," Cornelius said dismissively.

"He has returned, Cornelius, and you know that."

"On whose word are you taking this?" Fudge asked ominously, and when Dumbledore looked at Harry, Fudge said, "And you're prepared to take the word of a boy who, well,"

Harry understood in a second and said quietly, "You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," Almost everyone jumped, as they had thought Harry was still asleep.

"So what if I have? Having these funny turns? And his scar hurting?" Fudge said, throwing a glance at Harry.

"It's true Harry's been having pains in his scar," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You admit that he's been hearing things?"

Suddenly, Snape walked up to him, his eyes glittering with fury. Harry thought he only looked at him like that. Snape pulled up his sleeve and showed something to Fudge. "There," He said harshly. "It's not as clear as it was a few hours ago, but you can still see that it's burned black. This only happens when Voldemort himself touches the mark of a Death Eater, to summon the rest of us to him. Do you see it?"

Fudge literally cringed away from Snape's arm and looked around at everyone. "You're all insane, crazy lunatics…" He whispered, and then from his robes he pulled a bag of money. "Your winnings," He said shortly to Harry, dropping it on his bedside table. "There would've been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances…"

He quickly left, with Dumbledore following him. Snape and McGonagall followed soon after, and a shocked Madame Pomfrey came over with the rest of Harry's potion. "You need to drink the rest, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said gently, taking the goblet from Madame Pomfrey and giving it to Harry. He drank the rest of it and felt Lea kiss him on the temple before he fell asleep.

Throughout Harry's stay in the hospital wing, Lea never once left his side, sleeping on the bed Madame Pomfrey set up next to Harry. He never said a word, unless Ron and Hermione came to visit or when the Diggory's came. Lea quietly stepped out while Mr. and Mrs. Diggory talked to Harry. It was a few days before term ended when Dumbledore approached Harry and Lea. "I've gotten Mrs. Figgs' permission to let you ride the train home, but I'm letting you decide. I'll take you home now, Lea, if you'd prefer," Dumbledore said sadly, looking meaningfully at Harry.

Almost immediately Harry said, "You should go home, Lea, I'm sure Ann misses you," Lea looked at him in disbelief and said,

"But I want to stay here with you,"

"Don't start," Harry said flatly, and looked at Dumbledore. "Just take her home now, it's been awkward enough with her being the only Muggle in the castle,"

The hurt and bewildered expression on Lea's face broke Harry's heart, but he had to do what he had to do. Dumbledore nodded and Lea quickly threw her arms around Harry's neck. "I'll see you in a few days," She said quietly, knowing it was futile to try and argue with him when his face was set like it was.

"Yeah, sure," He said listlessly, drudging up a smile for her before Dumbledore took her out of the castle and back to Little Whinging. When Dumbledore returned, he found Harry standing in the exact same spot that he had left him in.

"Why did you ask me to do that, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired softly, and a flash of pain shot across Harry's face.

"Because in that room, I thought Moody was going to kill Lea and there was nothing I could do about it. I'm never going to have that feeling again. She can't be involved in my world; she has to stay in her own."

"And breaking her heart is how you're going to do that?"

"Whatever it takes. All I want is her to be safe. If that means I don't have her anymore, then so be it." Harry said firmly, and turned away to walk to dinner. Neither Hermione nor Ron questioned him, recognizing the stormy look on his face that meant he wasn't going to be talking.


	18. And When The Stars

At the going away feast, the decorations were black in honor of Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore gave a eulogy of sorts, and though he heard every word the man said, he couldn't get Lea's face out of his mind, when she was cornered by the fake Moody and nearly killed.

On the train ride home, Harry was silent until Hermione sat down next to him, put her hand firmly on his arm and said, "Don't do it, Harry, please,"

"Do what, Hermione?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about! You're going to go home and break up with Lea, and I'm begging you, you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you love her, and she loves you. No matter what happened this year, nothing can change that."

"What if I told you that I'm not sure what I feel about her anymore?"

"Then I'd call you a liar. I'm keeping in touch with her this summer, Harry, and if you break her heart for your stupid noble reasons, I will slap you. For Merlin's sake, Harry, that girl loves you! You can't just go and break her heart!"

"I can do just what I please, thank you very much," Harry said heatedly just as the train stopped and he shot to his feet and out the door before Ron or Hermione could open their mouths.

"You know what he's going to do," Ron said heavily, and Hermione nodded, her anger deflating. They sighed in unison and Hermione led the way out of the little cabin.

When Harry dragged his trunk up the stairs and tossed it into the corner, Hedwig gave a startled hoot. "Sorry Hedwig," Harry apologized quietly, going over and stroking her feathers. She gave an indignant screech and circled around the room before soaring out of the window. Harry blew out a sigh and laid down on his bed.

That night dreams of a flash of a green light filled his head, and he kept seeing Cedric's body flying through the air lying there with his dead, empty eyes open. But always, those dreams lead to ones of what might have happened if Dumbledore had been just a split second later. The fake Moody's mouth had already voiced the first word of the Killing Curse, and what could've happened if the second word had been uttered….Harry didn't want to think about it.

The next few days, Harry stayed locked up in his room, coming down only for meals. That suited the Dursley's just fine, though Uncle Vernon suspected that the boy was up to something. The only thing he did, however, was work on his summer homework and did a lot of thinking. And then, after a week had passed, he forced himself to his feet and he walked to the playground, the sun warming his skin and a smile actually flitted across his face.

Within minutes Lea was bounding up the path and Harry turned to face her, holding out his arms for her to run into them. She did, throwing her arms around him enthusiastically. "I know you needed time to grieve, Harry, that's why I didn't come looking for you this week, but please, please don't ever push me away like that again. I was dying this week," Lea whispered in his ear, and it felt so good to have her back in his arms and safe that he nodded, and promised himself that he'd do what he needed to do later in the summer.

"I gave my Triwizard winnings to the Weasley twins to start their joke shop up." Harry told her as she entwined their hands and they sat on the merry-go-round.

"Really? I bet Mrs. Weasley is just thrilled," Lea said, rolling her eyes.

"She doesn't know, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Ooo, getting devious are we?" Lea said with a wicked grin, and then started laughing. She babbled on and on about her final grades and how she did on her final exams, and then gave Harry a dirty look. "Still can't believe you didn't have to take exams." She muttered, and Harry threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"You're still hung up on that aren't you?" Harry said with a grin, and Lea rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

The two spent the next few weeks walking around, hanging out at the park or each other's houses. Mostly it was at Lea's house; since the Dursleys were almost always home and they didn't allow Lea in the house.

Harry became more and more desperate for some magical world news, as all he got were tantalizing hints from Ron and Hermione, and though Lea tried, she got the same. As the days passed by, Harry got colder and more withdrawn from Lea until she was fighting to keep their relationship going. Finally, one day at the park, Lea marched right up to Harry and said,

"I can't be the only one fighting to keep this relationship alive," When Harry stayed silent she crouched down so he had to look at her. "Love takes two," She said quietly, and somehow Harry managed to still stay silent. "Harry James Potter I love you, but if you don't love me then we obviously have been doing something terribly wrong these past few months. We're approaching our 1 year anniversary and you don't seem to care!"

"I do care…" Harry said in a whisper, and then stood up so suddenly that Lea took a step back. "I care so much that I can't let myself fight alongside with you to keep this relationship going! The only reason you've had to fight is because I'm dragging it down!"

"Why?!" Lea yelled, and Harry yelled back,

"Because you don't belong in my world, Lea, and I don't belong in yours!"

Harry's words cut her like a knife and he could see the pain on her face. "Then why did we start this in the first place?" She asked in a quiet tone, and Harry shrugged.

"I needed someone, and so did you."

"So that's all this relationship was? Using each other?"

"That's what it was based on." Harry said, trying to put as much cold in his tone as possible. He needed to make Lea believe his lies so she could move on, and he couldn't come back and ruin her life again.

"They say a house built on the wrong foundation crumbles eventually. Is that what's happening now?"

"Yes. This is it, Lea, I'm breaking up with you." Harry forced the words out of his mouth and as soon as they were uttered, he desperately wanted to take them back but he knew deep down that he couldn't. This was for the best.

"Then I'll just be going then," Lea said, her voice thick with tears she was trying to hide. She took a step back and reached up around her neck, unhooking the locket she wore and throwing it at Harry. "You can have that back…I don't want it."

Then she turned and fled, sobs ripping at her throat and carried by the wind back to Harry's ears. He sat down on the swing, tears burning in his own eyes as he stared at the locket Lea had thrown at him. He didn't deserve her. Someone else did.

As he sat there, Dudley and his gang showed up, boasting about beating up another 12 year old. As Dudley goaded Harry, Harry pulled his wand and suddenly, a storm started. All of Dudley's friends booked it, and soon afterward Harry and Dudley were bolting down the street. They eventually took shelter from the pelting rain under an overhead road, and as they rested, all the lights went out and the air temperature plunged. Harry could see his breath and he knew that dementors were lurking around. "In Little Whinging?" He muttered as Dudley stuttered,

"S-stop it! S-stop it!" His voice sounded as terrified as Harry felt at that moment. Suddenly, two dementors came swooping down on them and one of them slammed Harry against the wall so hard that he dropped his wand. As he felt the dementor sucking all the happiness out of him, he looked down frantically at his wand. With a heave he shoved the dementor away and managed to grab a hold of his wand. He pointed it at the dementor and, unwillingly, Lea came to the front of his mind as he bellowed,

"Expecto patronum!"

The stag shot from his wand and chased away the first dementor. The second one was about to give Dudley the Kiss, that's to say, he was about to suck out the soul of his Muggle cousin (who couldn't even see dementors) and Harry pointed the stag in that direction. The second dementor flew away and Harry watched his stag disappear. He somehow managed to haul his nearly comatose cousin to his feet and dragged him home, found by Mrs. Figg who didn't say anything to Harry about Lea and she told him to go inside and not come back out for any reason.


	19. Are Shining Brightly

Harry dragged Dudley into the house and almost immediately Aunt Petunia started screaming and Uncle Vernon helped Dudley to the couch. "Who did this to you son?" Uncle Vernon said quickly, and Dudley pointed a shaking finger at Harry. "So, you've finally done it. You've finally driven him loopy." Vernon said angrily, and Petunia immediately shushed him. Vernon began arguing with her about whether their son was crazy or not, and an owl flew into the living room.

A letter dropped onto the couch and it began speaking to Harry. He heard every word, but the only thing that stuck out in his mind was "…expelled from Hogwarts…representative will be coming by shortly to destroy your wand…"

"Justice…" Uncle Vernon hissed with an evil grin on his face. A few moments later another letter arrived, and this one again started talking but said something about revising the earlier decision to destroy Harry's wand and expel him, that he would have to appear at a hearing and there they would decide his fate.

Uncle Vernon dragged Harry up to his bedroom and locked him in while they took Dudley to a discreet hospital. They quickly put Dudley in the car with a blanket over his face as to assuage their fears that their neighbors could see him in his 'loopy' state. Harry paced in his bedroom and slammed his fists against the wall yet again. Hedwig gave an annoyed hoot and Harry against had to apologize to his beloved bird. Pretty soon he heard something crash downstairs, and he slowly drew his wand. His bedroom door creaked open and Harry pointed his wand at the doorway, the Stunning Spell incantation in the front of his mind.

"Put that wand down, boy, before you poke someone's eye out," A voice growled, and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Professor Moody?"

"Didn't get around to teaching much, did I? Can we have some light here Nymphadora?" Moody barked, and as a light came on, a woman was staring angrily at Moody, her hair turning red as she demanded,

"Don't call me Nymphadora,"

A ragged-looking man stepped forward with his wand lit too and said, "Enough. Harry, you need to pack."

"Professor Lupin?"

Lupin smiled, saying, "Hello Harry. And I told you to call me Remus."

Harry nodded as the woman who didn't want to be called Nymphadora bounded forward. "Hey. I'm Tonks. You obviously know Mad-Eye and Remus, but that guy back there is Kingsley Shacklebolt, this is Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance is next to Kingsley, Elphias Doge is on the other side of Kingsley, Sturgis Podmore is behind her and Hestia Jones is right here, behind me."

"We're your guard, Potter," Moody said darkly, and barked at everyone to get out. "Tonks, stay here and help Harry pack," Lupin said as he walked out with the rest of them. Tonks checked her appearance critically in the mirror and said,

"I think the purple makes me look a bit peaky, don't you think?"

"Er…" Harry said, looking up at her from his crouched position in which he was beginning to pack.

"Yeah it does," She said decisively and screwed up her eyes. Her hair turned bubble-gum pink and Harry let out a gasp. "I'm a Metamorphmagus," Tonks said, answered Harry's unanswered question. "It means I can change my appearance at will." She explained, catching Harry's puzzled expression in the mirror.

With a few household spells Tonks had learned from her mother, Harry's stuff was packed, if not a little jumbled up. Harry carried his broomstick while Tonks grabbed Hedwig's cage and used a spell to levitate Harry's trunk downstairs. Lupin strapped Harry's trunk to his own broom and Tonks strapped Hedwig's cage to her broom. Hedwig was set free to fly to their destination, and a few minutes later, Harry and his guard took off. A good long time later they touched down, and Harry felt frozen to his broom.

They reached the street and Moody said, "Read quickly and memorize," while thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's hand. It read, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

"What's the Order – " Harry began, but Moody shushed him.

"Not here, boy! Wait till we're inside!" He snarled, and Lupin said quietly,

"Think about what you just memorized," As soon as he did, a battered door emerged between number 11 and number 13, and slowly a house appeared between the two. The Muggles inside number 11 and number 13 didn't even feel a thing.

Harry was pushed inside and as he looked around, Mrs. Weasley came from the back door and enveloped Harry in a rib-cracking hug. "Bit peaky," She said, patting his face, "You'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid," She turned to the others and said, "The meeting's just started,"

They all started to move towards the back and though Harry made to follow them, Mrs. Weasley stopped him and said, "No, Harry, the meeting's just for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meeting's over and then we'll have dinner," She pointed him up the stairs and Harry climbed them slowly, the reality of him breaking up with Lea hitting him hard.

He opened the door and immediately Hermione threw herself onto him in a hug that nearly knocked him flat. She began babbling, asking him how he was, if he was furious with them, about how their letters were useless but Dumbledore made them swear not to tell and how they couldn't expel him and that the hearing was utterly ridiculous…

Harry just held up his hand and Hermione fell silent. All his frustration at the lack of news, the hurt that they had all been together without him, his fury at being followed (according to Mrs. Figg there was someone tailing him that left just before the dementor attack) and his brokenhearted feeling about Lea just poured out of him as he shouted,

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THOSE MEETINGS! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT – WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

Ron was standing there with his mouth open, stunned and at a loss for words as Harry ranted and raved. Hermione stood there with her hands over her mouth, on the verge of tears. "We wanted to tell you, we really did…"

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR_! FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON…"

"Harry, we're really sorry!" Hermione said desperately, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I'd be furious if it were me!" She said, and Harry just glared at her. Then the brokenhearted-ness really hit him and he sat on the bed, dropping his head in his hands.

"What about Lea? Didn't she help get your mind off of things?" Ron asked bracingly and sat down next to him. Harry tensed and Hermione said flatly,

"Merlin's beard, Harry, please tell me you didn't break up with her."

"I had to…." Harry said in a hoarse whisper, and Hermione reached out and slapped him. He looked up, stunned, as Hermione went on her own rant.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, HARRY POTTER! YOU FACE ALL THAT STUFF YOU SAID, AND YOU'RE AFRAID OF A RELATIONSHIP? SHE DIDN'T DIE, HARRY, SHE'S STILL ALIVE AND YOU CAN'T GO LIVING IN THE PAST! SHE ALMOST DIED, YES, BUT ISN'T THERE SOME STUPID SAYING THAT ALMOST ONLY COUNTS IN HORSESHOES AND HAND GRENADES? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D BREAK UP WITH A WONDERFUL GIRL WHO LOVES YOU WITH ALL HER HEART JUST BECAUSE OF A MAD FAKE PROFESSOR! YOU BROKE HER HEART, AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY THAT YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY! YOU LOVE HER, AND YOU'RE BROKENHEARTED RIGHT NOW JUST LIKE SHE IS! YOU'RE BOTH MISERABLE FOR NO REASON! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MAD!"

Ron stared at Hermione with his mouth gaping open and so did Harry. "Boys," Hermione muttered and stormed out, heading downstairs to the room she shared with Ginny.

"She's got a point, mate," Ron said, getting up and moving away so Harry couldn't hit him. Instead, Harry just slumped backwards and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes.

"I know," He said hoarsely. "Did you know that tomorrow was supposed to be our one year anniversary? We both decided that they day we met should be our anniversary, since we were sort of going out since that day."

Ron sat down on his own bed with a sympathetic look as a loud crack rent the air and George and Fred appeared in their room. "Passed your Apparation tests then?" Harry said quietly as they both nodded.

"We thought we heard your dulcet tones," George said, beaming at him.

"But we thought we heard Hermione screaming at the top of her lungs too," Fred said, looking around.

"She left. Harry broke up with Lea, she yelled at him and left."

"That was a stupid move, mate. Just looking at the two of you, we knew it was that sappy love stuff that Mum always harps on with her romance novels," George said wisely, and then Ron, looking to change the subject before Harry started crying (as he looked like he was about to) said,

"Have you been listening to the meeting?"


	20. In The Velvet Sky

"No, Mum went and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door. Ginny was chucking Dungbombs at the door and they were just soaring away from it."

They began filling Harry in on all the stuff they heard from the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society formed by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort. They also told him about Kreacher, the house-elf that lived in the house that Ron called a complete nutter. Ron hesitantly told him that Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry now, and that the Daily Prophet had been making Harry out to be an attention-seeking nutjob that was spouting false tales about You-Know-Who.

Pretty soon Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway and announced that dinner was ready. Then she went to tell Ginny and Hermione. Ron, Fred, George and Harry trooped downstairs, and when Harry reached the first floor a voice said, "Harry Potter."

He turned around and saw his godfather waiting for him with his arms outstretched. "Sirius," He said happily and walked straight into Sirius Black's arms. They embraced for a long moment and then went down to dinner together. Sirius drew Harry aside and said quietly, "I caught a little bit of what Hermione was saying to you. And I'm not going to judge you, I'm just going to ask you a question. Do you regret it?"

Harry sighed. "I regret doing it every minute since, but I can't regret my reasoning behind it. I love her, Sirius, I really do, but I just can't let her risk her life just by being with me."

"That's all I wanted to know." Sirius said, clapping his godson on his shoulder and then walking over with him to the table. That very night Sirius wrote a letter addressed to Professor Albus Dumbledore and sent it off immediately, hoping his plan wouldn't take more than a few days. He knew his plan wouldn't fail, as he had seen the look in his godson's eyes. Harry still loved Lea, and Sirius was going to do his godfather duty and make his godson happy, whether that said godson wanted it or not.

Sirius's letter was answered within a few days while the rest of the household was deep in cleaning mode. He and Dumbledore collaborated on the best day to carry out Sirius's plan, and then that plan was set into motion. The day that would've been Harry and Lea's 1 year anniversary, the actual day they started going out, dawned bright and clear, and Harry wondered if Mother Nature was taunting him, reminding him of what he was missing, as if he didn't already know.

Harry trooped downstairs and picked at his breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was going to chide him into eating something but Ron caught her eye and shook his head, and when she went over to him he told her that it was supposed to be Harry and Lea's 1 year anniversary, and after that Mrs. Weasley left him alone. The day passed by slowly, and it was just after lunchtime that Sirius called Harry outside on the pretense that Lupin had something to show him.

They stepped outside and Lupin was standing there, but there was nothing around him. "What's going on?" Harry asked, looking from his godfather to his former teacher and mentor. Lupin glanced at his watch and then looked over to the woods where a white haired man walked out with a young girl. Harry knew that it was Dumbledore but as he went to call out to the Professor, the girl turned towards him and he froze, unable to move, speak or even think.

Lea Montana stood there, staring at Harry who was staring at her. Suddenly, Harry wished that he had the present he had bought at Hogsmeade and had planned on giving to her for their anniversary. Almost of his own accord he began walking forward, and Lea did the same. They met in the middle, one could say, and Harry whispered, "I am so sorry, Lea,"

"Are you truly?" She asked in a murmur, gazing at him with tear-glazed eyes.

"I never stopped loving you." He admitted quietly, and Lea half-smiled before throwing herself into Harry's arms and he held her tightly, vowing to never let his twisted sense of valor and bravery and duty come between them again.

"I won't let it." She swore before drawing back and pressing her lips to his.

"Ah, to be young and in love again, huh Moony?" Sirius said, glancing at his friend.

"You never seemed to have trouble with it when you were older, Padfoot," Lupin said amusedly and Sirius rolled his eyes, pulling a box from his pocket. "And what do we have here?" Lupin inquired, and Sirius grinned.

"Harry's gift he bought for Lea for their anniversary. He thought he threw it out, but when you live in a magical house, sometimes funny things happen…"

"Like godfather's nicking their godson's stuff out of the bin to give it back to them at the proper moment?"

"Ah shut up," Sirius muttered and Lupin laughed. Dumbledore said hello to them and left quickly, before Harry could catch a glimpse of him again. There was no danger of that happening whatsoever since Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Lea's at the moment.

"You were such an idiot, pushing me away like that. You were there for me when I needed you, why wouldn't you let me be there for you when you needed me?" Lea asked, and Harry tightened his grip on her waist slightly, saying,

"I felt like you were in danger just because of me, and I can't let anything happen to you. I still feel like you're in danger, but I need you too much to push you away. And you made matters worse by pushing right back, trying to get close to me again. I wanted to break up with you at the beginning of summer, but you were too stubborn," He teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"Good. Don't try that again, Harry, please," She all but begged, and he nodded fervently, saying,

"These past few days have been hell. I promise you, I won't hurt you like that again. I couldn't survive it if I did," Harry swore and she kissed him.

"Happy anniversary, Harry. I decided these past few days we were just in a spat, we weren't really broken up." Lea announced, drawing back slightly and pulling a package out of her jacket pocket. She handed it to Harry and he unwrapped it, opening the box and finding another dog tag to add to his chain, but this one had Lea's smiling face printed on one side, and the date of their anniversary on the back. "Dumbledore helped me make it." She added and he took the chain off from around his neck.

"I never took it off," He said quietly, catching a glimpse of Lea's shocked face. Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck for a long moment and then helped him slide the new dog tag onto his chain, and then she slipped it over his head and kissed him. Sirius came up behind Lea and quickly handed Harry a package and then backed off. "Here, Lea, happy anniversary," Harry said, handing Lea the slightly battered package.

She opened the wrapping and took out the small box, opening it up and finding a small, simple bracelet engraved with hers and Harry's names, along with the date of their anniversary. "Oh my God, Harry, thank you!" She squealed and he fastened it on her wrist before picking her up, twirling her around and kissing her. "I love you," She said as she pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you too. Thank you for the dog tag,"

"You're very welcome."

They linked hands and followed Sirius into the house, as Dumbledore had already given Lea the address and included her in on the secret. Most everyone in the Order didn't like that, but Dumbledore believed in young love and he put his foot down, making the final decision to include Lea. When they walked into the house, they found that Mrs. Weasley had decorated the dining room and put out a feast, and the banners announced, "Happy 1st Anniversary Harry and Lea!"

"Merlin's beard," Harry muttered under his breath and Lea shook her head, saying,

"Let it be, Harry, she's trying to cheer everyone up, and she's succeeding. I love it."

Harry just rolled his eyes as they stepped into the kitchen and found everyone in there, waiting for the couple to return from outside. "And just what would you lot have done if I came back in here alone, having broken up with Lea for good?"

"But you didn't, mate," Fred said from the back, and Harry retorted,

"I know that, but what if I had?"

"Then we'd have had a party to say that you're well shot of her, I suppose," George said, winking at Lea. "No offense,"

"None taken, I think," Lea said, and everyone chuckled.


	21. I'll Make A Wish

"All right, everyone sit down, dinner is served!" Mrs. Weasley announced, placing the final dish on the table. Everyone shuffled through to the dining room and sat down, taking part in Mrs. Weasley's magnificent feast.

Hermione, Ginny and Tonks oohed over Lea's bracelet and Ron had one comment about Harry's dog tag, "At least it's not all gaudy and you can hide it under your robes."

At this both Hermione and Lea rolled their eyes, saying, "Boys."

As they were celebrating Harry and Lea's one year anniversary, owls arrived from Hogwarts. They carried Ron and Hermione's prefect badges, and almost immediately Mrs. Weasley raised her wand to change the decorations. Then she paused and looked at Lea, saying, "You don't mind, do you dear?"

"Oh no, of course not," Lea said immediately and Mrs. Weasley changed the decorations to say "Congratulations Ron and Hermione – New Gryffindor Prefects!"

The party lasted well into the night, and finally Lea managed to get Harry alone. "Are you okay with Ron getting prefect?" She asked quietly, and he nodded nonchalantly, saying,

"Of course," She gave him a surveying look and he sighed, saying, "At first, I wondered if it was because Ron's got something I don't have, and then I wondered if it's because Dumbledore trusts him more than me, and then I realized I was jealous, but I know I don't have a right to be,"

"Oh, you can be jealous, it's a natural emotion, but you do know that Ron's going to be more behind than you because of his prefect duties, especially since this is your O.W.L. year? And, you remember last year when Ron wouldn't speak to you because he was crazy jealous? Well, this is his chance to shine. Let him shine." Lea said with a smile, rubbing his shoulders.

"All right. Thanks," He said, kissing her softly and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. A few minutes later, the door banged open and Harry and Lea jumped apart as Lupin and Tonks strode in, obviously arguing.

"Oh. Sorry, Harry, Lea," Tonks apologized, starting to back out of the room.

"No, it's okay Tonks, I was just heading up to bed," Lea said, taking Harry's hand and they walked out of the room, leaving it for Tonks and Lupin. "I'll see you in the morning, Harry, Mrs. Weasley put a cot in for me in Ginny and Hermione's room."

"All right. Good night," He said quietly, and then they both heard Mrs. Weasley sobbing. Lea's eyebrows rose as she and Harry searched for Mrs. Weasley, and they found her in a room upstairs. They opened the door and saw Ron's dead body lying on the ground.

"Oh my God," Lea breathed, and Harry took a step forward, keeping a tight grip on Lea's hand.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, his voice shaking as he stared at the dead body of his best friend.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Mrs. Weasley squeaked, pointing her trembling wand at Ron. There was a loud CRACK and Ron turned into Ginny's dead body. Harry understood in an instant, and muttered to Lea,

"It's a magical creature, a Boggart," He stepped forward, letting go of Lea's hand and saying to Mrs. Weasley, "Let someone else handle this, Mrs. Weasley,"

CRACK Bill's dead body CRACK Charlie's dead body CRACK Fred's dead body CRACK George's dead body CRACK Percy's dead body

"Get out of here!" Harry said to Mrs. Weasley who was sobbing harder than ever. Harry pushed himself between Mrs. Weasley and the Boggart and Percy transformed into Lea and Voldemort, with Voldemort killing Lea in a flash of green light. "RIDDIKULUS!" Harry bellowed as the door banged open and Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody ran inside. The Boggart vanished in a puff of smoke and Harry dropped his wand hand, turning around. Lea was instantly at his side, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You okay, Harry?" Tonks asked quietly, and Harry nodded, getting some of the blood back in his face. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into Lupin's chest as he tried to soothe her, and Mad-Eye was checking the room for any more creatures.

"That was the exact reason I broke up with you, Lea," Harry whispered, and Lea pushed back from him, anger flaring into her eyes.

"Are we seriously going down this freaking road again?"

"Lea…"

"Don't try to patronize me," She stepped back from his arms completely and the room was silent. Mrs. Weasley was standing next to Lupin, watching with wide eyes. "I cannot believe you, Harry James Potter. First you love me, then you don't, then you do, and now you don't. I have no idea where I stand with you, Harry. Whatever that…that thing was showing you? It wasn't real. I'm not a freaking witch and I can tell you that. You want to break up with me again? Fine, knock yourself out. But know this, Harry, the moment I walk out of your life again, whether by choice or by force, I won't be back. There is no third chance. This is it. So, what do you say?"

Harry hesitated and Mrs. Weasley said, "For Merlin's sake, Harry, stop being so noble and follow your heart," She glanced at Tonks and then at Lupin, muttering, "That goes for you too,"

"Are all men this stubborn and pig-headed?" Lea complained to Tonks and Mrs. Weasley, and they both nodded.

"I just can't bear to think of you dying because of me, Lea," Harry admitted, and Lea rolled her eyes.

"I'll make this decision easy for you, Harry. Do you want me or not?"

"Yes, of course I do,"

"And do you love me or not?"

"Of course I love you," Harry said, and Lea interrupted him.

"Then that's all I need to know," She kissed him quickly and added, "I love you too."

"At least Harry made the right decision," Tonks muttered, glaring at Lupin. Mrs. Weasley quickly ushered Harry and Lea out of the room before another argument erupted between the two adults.

"Go on up to bed, you two," She instructed, and they did head up to bed, kissing each other goodnight before they disappeared into their respective rooms.

Lea joined in the war against the house and helped them clean it throughout the rest of the summer. When the date of Harry's hearing came up, he got up early and headed downstairs. Lea was sitting on the steps, glancing up at him as he came down. "What're you doing up?"

"I just thought I'd tell you good luck, since I can't come with you," Lea said, getting to her feet and kissing him good morning. She wrinkled her nose and grinned at him, saying, "You need to brush your teeth, I already did,"

Harry laughed and went to brush his teeth before coming back to her and taking her hand, walking down to the dining room together. When they stepped into the room together, Mrs. Weasley immediately got to her feet and bustled around, getting breakfast for Harry and Lea. They sat down at the bench and Harry glanced at Sirius. "Can you…?"

"No. Dumbledore came by and said it wouldn't be for the best," Sirius said shortly, and Mrs. Weasley came up to the table, pursing her lips and saying,

"And I think…"

"…he's quite right," Sirius said, mocking her. Mrs. Weasely just shook her head and slid two plates in front of the two teenagers.

"Eat up, you two. Harry, Arthur's going to bring you with him to work, you'll get there in plenty of time for the hearing,"

Harry picked at his food until Lea sighed in frustration and grabbed his fork, shoveling food in his mouth. "I'm not a child," Harry mumbled around a mouthful of food, and Lea said severely,

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And if you don't eat something, you're not going to make it through the hearing."

Everyone else at the table chuckled and Harry glared at them as Lea kept feeding him until most of his breakfast was gone. "Thanks Mum," Harry said sarcastically, and Lea grinned at him.

"Would you like me to burp you now?"

"Shut up," Harry muttered, and Arthur got to his feet, trying to hide a smirk. "Are we going?" Harry asked him, and Arthur nodded, grabbing his coat. The others sitting at the table starting shooting off advice on how to act during the hearing, including Lupin, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius

"You'll be fine," Sirius said, giving his godson a quick hug. Lea walked him to the door and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," She said with a smile, and he hugged her back.

"I love you too."

"Good luck. I'm rooting for you," Lea replied, giving him a quick kiss and then sending him out the door. "Do you think Harry and I together is wrong?" She asked quietly, knowing Sirius was standing behind her. She turned around as he thought about her question, and finally,

"No. I'm glad he's got someone, but if you had been a witch I might've wondered if you were just some fame-seeking girl, but you probably didn't even know how famous he was until you went to Hogwarts, am I right?"

"Yeah," Lea said with a nod, and Sirius looked at her for a long moment.

"I honestly think you remind me of Lily. She was stubborn, but she was a sweet as anything."

Lea smiled at him and then they heard voices upstairs. "What do you say we go wage some more war on the evil that inhabits this house?" Lea said with a grin, heading for the stairs with Sirius. Harry and his hearing were on Lea's mind for the entire day, and finally Lea heard the door open.

She hurried down the stairs and saw Arthur walking into the dining room. She stepped into the hallway and saw Harry hanging his coat up. "Well?" She said, unable to stand the waiting any longer.


	22. Send It To Heaven

"Cleared. Of all charges," Harry said, grinning at Lea. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as Ron and Hermione whooped from behind them. Fred, George and Ginny started doing some kind of war dance around the dining room table, chanting repeatedly,

"He got off, he got off, he got off,"

"What did I tell you?" Lea teased, kissing him.

"That I'd get off," He said sheepishly and she gently touched the tip of his nose,

"Was I right or was I right?" She said with a chuckle, and then he went upstairs to change out of his hearing clothes.

The days seemed to fly by, and the day that the teenagers had to return to Hogwarts dawned bright and early. Harry had already finished packing so he moved his trunk downstairs and then took Lea's hand, both of them slipping away to go upstairs and hide in an empty room. There was a huge family tree painted on its walls, but neither Harry nor Lea paid any attention to that.

They sat against one of the walls, with Lea curled in Harry's lap. "I don't want you to go," Lea finally admitted, but before Harry could say anything she said, "But I know you have to go,"

"I'll leave Hedwig with you and I'll expect a letter either tonight or first thing tomorrow," Harry said quietly, absentmindedly stroking Lea's hair out of her face.

"All right."

The pair of them fell silent for a long moment and then Harry asked quietly, "Sing me something?"

Lea smiled up at him and began humming a note before opening her mouth and singing, "Whatcha got if you ain't got love, the kind that you just wanna give away, it's okay to open up, go ahead and let the light shine through, I know it's hard on a rainy day, you wanna shut the world out and just be left alone but don't run out on your faith, 'cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand, and what you've been out there searching for forever is in your hands, when you figure out love is all that matters after all, it sure makes everything else, seem so small,"

Harry lowered his lips to hers for a long moment and then said, "I love you, and your beautiful voice,"

"It's not that fantastic but I love you too,"

Harry was about to argue when there was a soft knock at the door. Sirius stepped into the room and immediately Lea got to her feet, followed by Harry. "It's nearly time to go. Lea, I think Hermione's looking for you, to say goodbye,"

"Isn't she coming to the station with us?" Harry said with a confused look, and Sirius hesitated. "Please, Sirius, I want her to see the platform,"

"Muggles can't get through, Harry, you know that," Sirius said, shaking his head, and Harry replied,

"Not true. Hermione's parents can get through, but they're Muggles. I think as long as you're with a witch or wizard you can get through,"

Sirius considered Harry's words and the nodded. "All right, she can go, but you'd best go down and clear it with Mad-Eye," Sirius said to Lea, and she squeezed Harry's hand before slipping through the doorway.

Harry watched her go and said quietly to his godfather, "Keep her safe while I'm at school, please,"

"Of course," Sirius said, clapping his godson on the shoulder. He pulled him into a hug and they stood there for a long moment. "Go on, Molly will be hollering your name soon," Sirius said , sending Harry down the stairs.

Harry and Lea held hands as they walked through the train station, and then Harry grasped his cart and pushed it towards the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. He took Lea's hand and said with a grin, "Close your eyes if it helps,"

She started running with him towards the bricks and moments later, Harry squeezed her hand and said, "You can open your eyes now," She did what Harry told her to and her jaw dropped. He chuckled as he led her down the platform, and he waved to Seamus and Dean who were loading their trunks. "Stay here with Ginny and Hermione for a second, I'm going to go load my stuff," He told Lea, and she nodded as he disappeared in the crowds. She glanced around in awe at the platform that she never would've thought could exist.

"Filthy Muggle," A voice hissed in her ear just as strong hands shoved her forward. She stumbled and lost her balance, actually falling down onto the tracks. She looked up and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing like it was the funniest thing it the world.

Lupin and Tonks leapt down onto the tracks to grab Lea as Harry came charging back, along with Ron and a few of his other friends. "Malfoy!" Harry yelled, striding up to him and shoving him backwards. "How does it feel?" Harry challenged, his hands balled into fists.

Malfoy eyed Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fred and George, who were standing behind Harry with similar looks of extreme disgust, and he rolled his eyes.

"The famous Harry Potter, Muggle and Mudblood and blood traitor lover alike,"

He suddenly jumped back as a big black dog came up to him, barking loudly and snarling at him. Malfoy took a few steps back as the dog growled at him, and then he, Crabbe and Goyle stalked off, and Harry immediately rushed to Lea's side. "Are you okay?" He demanded, and she nodded just as the train whistle blew. A black dog came jogging up to their side and nudged Lea's hand, whimpering. Lea stroked the dog she knew to be Sirius's head, and Harry gave her a long hug and kissed her for a long moment, and then Sirius tried to nose him away. "Take care of her," Harry muttered to Sirius as he hopped on the train. Lea and Sirius both started running along with the train, waving to Harry until they ran out of platform. Lea stopped and blew Harry a kiss as Sirius barked a few times.

"Thank you," Lea said to Lupin and Tonks, and they both replied,

"You're welcome,"

The big group headed back to Grimmauld Place and Lea took a long look at the expanding building. "Coming?" Sirius asked from the doorway, having transferred back into a human.

"Yeah," Lea said quietly, stepping inside, "Just thinking about how I have to go back to Little Whinging soon," She said to Sirius' questioning face.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be back here eventually," Sirius replied with a smile and they stepped in the dining room for some of Mrs. Weasley's dinner. Afterwards, Lea darted upstairs to write a letter to Harry, which he would hopefully receive as soon as he stepped in his dormitory for the night.

Dear Harry,

I'm sitting in your bedroom right now, and Mrs. Weasley made some yummy dumplings for dinner. Oh I'm sure you're full from that feast Ron is always raving about, so I'll keep this letter as short as possible. I'm really glad that Sirius seems to like me, because I'll admit that was my biggest fear. He's the equivalent of a father figure in your life, and I didn't want him to disapprove. So that's a big weight off my shoulders. I can go back to LWHS in a week and dive back into my studies. Fun. Write me back soon!

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

What, did you honestly think that Sirius wasn't going to like you? Silly girl. At least you still get a week before you have to dive back into your studies, we've started already. There's this new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge, and she was at my hearing over the summer. Hermione says that she works for Fudge and that she's here to put some Ministry control into Hogwarts, and I agree with her. Snape still hates me, so there's nothing new there. Write me back and tell me about your classes.

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

I am NOT silly, and I agree with you and Hermione. If she was at your hearing then she definitely is working for Fudge. I wonder if she's there to watch Dumbledore's actions or the teachers or the students…anything's possible, really. She's definitely some kind of Ministry spy, how are her classes? Boring probably…anyways, my classes are jumping into a review of the stuff we covered before break, just to make sure we remember it all. Blech. But I suppose I shouldn't complain. Whatever. Write back soon!

Love,

_Lea_


	23. Then Make You Want To Cry

Dear Lea,

There is one bad thing about coming back. Hagrid is gone, Professor Grubbly-Plank is substituting for him for now, but no one knows what happened to him. You are absolutely right, her classes are beyond boring. We're not allowed to use magic! This crazy woman is making us read the book and that's it! She expects us to be ready to take our O.W.L. defense against the dark arts practical exam based on just learning the theory! It's so stupid…and I got detention by standing up to her ridiculous teaching and the fact that she's denying that Voldemort is back. Did you hear about that? I don't know if anyone mentioned it when you were around during the summer. Write me back soon!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

Yes, I heard a bit about it, how the Daily Prophet is trying to make you and Dumbledore look like absolutely fools, and they're pretty much succeeding. That's not right; it should be considered slander in my opinion. Does anyone believe it in Hogwarts? And I can't believe this Umbridge woman thinks she can just squash your ability to cast defensive spells. It's like she's stopping you from forming an army or something like that. Hey, maybe that's why Fudge put her in there! He thinks you and Dumbledore are building an army to try and force everyone to see that Voldemort is back! No, I'm just kidding, but it'd be funny if Fudge was that paranoid, huh? Haha. Write me back!

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

Nice idea, it is pretty funny haha. Hermione is moaning about how she's going to fail her DADA OWL if Umbridge keeps teaching like this, but Dumbledore can't do anything about it. And that detention I had with her? Yeah she's a twisted witch. She made me write 'I must not tell lies' with this pen, and when I asked her for ink she said I wouldn't be needing any. That's for sure, the ink cut the back of my hand and used my blood to write the lines out. I had to keep writing it over and over, and I don't think she's going to stop until my hand is scarred for life. I can't tell anyone, especially not Dumbledore, it's not like he can really do anything about it. She's here on Fudge's orders, and she's not going away anytime soon unfortunately. Write back soon!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

That hag! I would've written a worse word there, but I wasn't sure if anyone would read it and get offended. I'm writing this at school, since I'm not actually learning anything in my English class. What are you guys going to do about her not actually teaching you anything? That's a serious problem! Then again, we have teachers at this school that can't teach to save their lives, and I still manage to get by. But still, you have to do something. Have you started training for Quidditch yet? I actually read that book Ron gave me for Christmas last year and I kind of understand it, you'll have to explain it more when I see you again. Write me back really soon!

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

Not learning anything in English class? That sounds like my DADA class. And Umbridge is a hag, but she looks like a toad, I wasn't sure if I mentioned that little description. But speaking of Quidditch, Ron got Keeper! That's the one that blocks the players from the other team from scoring points by throwing the Quaffle (big red ball) through the three hoops. I'm going to cut this letter short because I have a Potions essay due tomorrow and it's nearly midnight. Plus Hedwig looks rather anxious to get back to you, or maybe it's back to Mrs. Figg's fruitcake. And I need to write a letter to Sirius. Write back as soon as possible!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

Tell Ron I said congratulations! That's fantastic, now you two can be on the team together! It took me a minute to understand what a Keeper was, but I understand it now. And seriously, Harry, you are the biggest procrastinator I've ever met. I know Ron is just as bad, but you need your sleep! Although I really shouldn't be talking, considering Anne and I stayed up past midnight watching the Princess Bride. You wouldn't like it, it's a complete chick-flick, but I loved it. So I'm taking biology this year, and let me tell you, that class is hard. We're doing genetic stuff, and it's so hard to understand. Maybe I'll teach it to you this summer. Write me back soon!

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

Do you really think I'd understand this genetics stuff if you don't? You're like Hermione, you're super smart. Me and Ron, we're rather mediocre. Speaking of Ron, he is the biggest procrastinator, not me. Yes, I am bad, but he's so much worse, I can assure you of that. Maybe I'll sit down and watch that Princess Bride movie with you this summer, as long as you don't try to teach me that genetics stuff. So at Ron's first Quidditch practice, the Slytherins were there and were heckling Ron. It was rather ridiculous if you ask me. Remember how I told you about how no one likes Umbridge? Well now the Minister has appointed her the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, which means she can now inspect other teachers. And in Potions, Snape gave me a D on the moonstone essay I was writing at midnight. That was just embarrassing. The grading scale is O for Outstanding, E for Exceeds Expectations, A for Acceptable, P for Poor, D for Dreadful and T for Troll, though that last one is from George and I'm not sure if it's right or not. Write back soon!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

That's completely outrageous that the Minister would do that! I expect it from Umbridge, from the way you talk about her, but Fudge? That's crazy. And I know that D on your Potions essay must've sucked, but that just means you have to work harder. Yes, I realize I probably sound like Hermione, but you've still got over half a year before your OWLs, you can up your grade before then, I believe in you. Remember, you're a firework! Tell me more about Umbridge's inspections, that can't be going over well with teachers like Snape. Write back as soon as possible!

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

You're absolutely right, when Umbridge inspected Snape it was amusing, but it was even better with McGonagall, my Transfiguration professor. She despises Umbridge, and they almost went at it. I had to use a school owl this time because Hedwig was attacked. She was bringing your letter and she also brought a letter from Padfoot, and she was injured. I brought her to the staffroom and Professor Grubbly-Plank said she'd take care of her for me, and McGonagall warned me about the man you're always going on about. And now Umbridge has passed an Educational Decree that all teams, clubs etc. must be cleared with her to continue, which means Quidditch teams too. She's holding back giving the Gryffindor's permission, probably because I keep losing my temper in her class. Lately I've been good though, I promise! Thanks for the vote of confidence, by the way. I miss hearing you sing. Write me back!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

I completely understand. Fighting the man is what I'm always talking about, and the man can be anything, really. Poor Hedwig, I can't believe anyone would do that to a beautiful owl like her. Christmas is coming soon, and it's depressing to think that I can't see you this year. I know why, but still, it's sad. I'll keep this letter short because I'm nearly late to school and Anne's going to meet me in the library and we're going to start studying for our biology mid-term exam, since it's going to be the worst one. Don't forget that I love you!

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

Even though I'm in the worst mood, looking back at all of your letters never fails to make me smile. I love you too, by the way. At the Slytherin-Gryffinder Quidditch game, after the Slytherins lost, Malfoy was insulting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and I was holding back George while Alicia, Katie and Angelina were holding Fred back. Then he started in on my mum, and me and George started pummeling him. And as a result, Umbridge has banned us three from ever playing Quidditch again. One good thing though is that Hagrid's back. He showed us these thestrals, which you can only see if you've seen someone die. I'm about to go to sleep, and boy have I got a lot to tell you in my next letter. I would tell you now, but I'm exhausted. Write me back soon, and happy Christmas!

Love,

_Harry_


	24. Tears Of Joy For All The

As Harry fell asleep that night, he fell into a terrible dream that was actually reality. He was a snake that was slithering towards Mr. Weasley, and then viciously attacked him. Harry jerked awake and he was in misery, vomiting over the side of his bed and shaking and sweating. McGonagall came rushing in, and took him to see Dumbledore. When Harry told his story to Dumbledore, the headmaster turned to two portraits on the wall and dispatched them to find Mr. Weasley. Minutes later, the portrait wizard came running back and told them what had happened.

"Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children," Dumbledore said, and McGonagall was gone. He then turned to a different portrait, one who had another frame in Grimmauld Place. He was dispatched to tell Sirius that Mrs. Weasley, the Weasley children and Harry would be travelling there to stay.

As all this was going on, Harry couldn't help but wish desperately that Lea was there, at least in the same room. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and feel her arms around him. Dumbledore then sent all of them to Grimmauld Place, and Harry was forced to retell the story again to the Weasley children.

After the Weasley kids had yelled at Sirius for not letting them go to St. Mungo's immediately, they all sat down and started drinking butterbeer. Footsteps clattered down the stairs and Lea in her nightgown appeared in the doorway. Harry was startled, but Lea just gently squeezed his hand before going to Ginny and hugging her fiercely. Ginny gratefully hugged her back, voicing her worst fears in a quiet voice,

"What if Dad dies?"

"He won't," Lea said convincingly, drawing back and smiling at Ginny before hugging Fred and then George. She then turned to Ron and gave him a hug for a long moment.

Finally she got to her feet and Harry enfolded her in his arms, burrowing his face in her soft brown hair and closing his eyes tightly. She stroked his black, untidy hair and pressed her lips to his temple. After a few long moments, Harry sat back down and pulled Lea onto his lap. A note from Dumbledore containing a message from Molly came a little while later, and while it said that Mr. Weasley was still alive, it didn't sound like good news.

Lea was sitting with Ginny and they were playing war with some playing cards when Mrs. Weasley came through the door, looking exhausted. "He's going to be all right, he's sleeping right now. We can all go and see him later," She said, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. George and Ginny got up to hug their mother, and Lea fell into Harry's arms as Fred fell back into his chair and Ron downed the rest of his butterbeer with a shaky laugh.

"Breakfast!" Sirius announced, getting up and heading into the kitchen, and Harry followed him, leaving Lea to hug the Weasley kids.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a big hug, thanking him sincerely for saving her husband. Then she said that they'd be staying past Christmas in Grimmauld Place, and Harry found his hand encased in Lea's smaller hand.

"Looks like I get to spend Christmas with you after all," She whispered, and he half-smiled. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer and asked Sirius to come into the pantry with him, where he told him everything, about how he'd wanted to attack Dumbledore when he looked him in the eyes and how he was the snake and everything. Sirius insisted he was in shock, and then left the pantry, sending Lea in for Harry.

He told her the same things, but she just hugged him. "You're still the Harry I know and love, and nothing can change that. I don't care what anyone says. You're a good man, Harry, you are,"" She insisted, and then they sat on the floor together. "Now, I got your letter. What's going on that you can't say in letters?"

"I was glad you understood that, I'm not very good at writing in code," He confessed, and she smiled, cuddling up on his lap.

"We'll make up our own code before you go back to Hogwarts, and then we'll write to each other in that. Now spill," She demanded, and he told her everything, about Dumbledore's Army, about Sirius coming to him in the fire and almost being caught, and then he moved onto his fears of turning back into the snake when he's sleeping and finding he's attacked someone else.

"What if I attack you?" He feared, and Lea gently stroked his face.

"When Ron falls asleep, come on up to my bedroom and I'll stay with you. I won't let you become such a monster, no matter what, not that I think you will,"

"No, Lea, what if…"

"Shh, stop it, Harry. I'm in the bedroom directly above yours and Ron's," She said, kissing him softly.

"All right," He said in a whisper, and then Sirius was calling for them to come and eat breakfast. After they ate, Ron crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep, but Harry sat up and kept himself uncomfortable and awake. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and crept upstairs and into Lea's room. She didn't say a word, just wrapped her arms around him as they lay down on the bed. Harry fell asleep and was grateful when his sleep was dreamless.

After lunch, everyone dressed in their Muggle clothes to head to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley. Lea knew she wouldn't be allowed to go, so she stayed back with Sirius. As Harry heard that Voldemort might be possessing him, he felt sick. When he came back to Grimmauld Place, Lea had gone up to him but he'd held his hand up, shaking his head. As he went up to bed, Mrs. Weasley explained to Lea that Harry wasn't feeling good and he needed rest.

Lea cornered Ginny after dinner and asked her what had happened at St. Mungo's and Ginny told her about what they'd overheard. Almost immediately she went up to Harry's room and when she opened the door, she found Harry was reaching for the doorknob himself, his trunk in hand and a miserable and determined expression on his face.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Lea demanded, and Harry glanced at his trunk. "And please don't insult my intelligence by lying to me,"

"Lea, I can't stay, what if I attack someone here?"

"You can't go back to Privet Drive either, so you might as well just sit your butt down on that bed and listen to me," Lea ordered, and Harry dropped his trunk, sitting on the bed. Lea stood in front of him and crossed her arms, saying, "Stop pouting and look at me."

"Pouting? What are you talking about?" Harry snapped, looking up at her.

"You know full well what I'm talking about! I know you think you're a danger, Harry, but you're not being noble, you're being stupid and cowardly!"

"Cowardly?" Harry yelled, getting to his feet.

"Yes, and you're sulking! There's nothing inside you but your own heart and soul, and that's all that matters. I've told you before, Harry, you're a good man, and nothing can change that. So unpack all of your stuff, and come down and join the rest of us.

"I don't feel like it," Harry mumbled, and Lea shook her head.

"You need to stop hiding from all of us, Harry. You're being beastly and unreasonable, and you need to snap out of it," She finished, and walked out. Harry slammed the door behind her and she walked down the stairs, fighting back tears.

"Lea? What did you do that for?" Ginny asked quietly, and Lea looked up to see everyone looking at her. She hastily wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I know him," She said with a half-smile. "He needs to be goaded sometimes, and that was me doing the goading."

"He doesn't see it that way though," Sirius said.

"Oh I know, but it'll be good for him in the meantime. I suppose I'll just have to avoid him for a few days," Lea replied with a shrug, and then Mrs. Weasley served dinner.

A few days later, Hermione came for Christmas. She walked upstairs to find Harry in Buckbeak's room, and all but ordered him to come downstairs with her to Ron's bedroom. When he walked in, he saw Ginny, Ron and Lea sitting on the beds, waiting for them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lea sitting there, and she just looked at him for a long moment.

"Merlin's beard, Harry, she's your girlfriend," Hermione said exasperatedly, and Harry said coldly,

"I'm not so sure, considering how beastly and unreasonable I am,"

"Harry, she said that to get you out of that gloom you were in," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"No, guys, it's fine, I'll just go," Lea said, getting to her feet and walking past Harry. He stepped aside to let her go and Hermione and Ginny looked furiously at him.

"What?" He asked, and Ron replied,

"She meant go to Privet Drive, mate, she's going back to Mrs. Figg's for Christmas,"

"WHAT?" Harry demanded, and bolted down the stairs. He got to the bottom just as Lea was putting her coat on, and Lupin was standing there, ready to take her back to Privet Drive. "Lea, wait!" Harry yelled, running down the hallway towards her.

"Harry?" She said in confusion, and he caught her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I was being beastly and unreasonable," He said hurriedly, and kissed her again. "I love you and I don't want you to go, please,"


	25. Pleasure And The Certainty

Lea was confused. "Harry, I'm just going out to pick up your Christmas present, you don't want me to go get it?"

"Christmas present?" Harry was confused too. "Ron told me you were leaving to go back to Privet Drive to spend Christmas with Mrs. Figg,"

Lea threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, no, I'll be back in an hour at the most, don't worry," She said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Well." Harry said, glancing back at the staircase with a glare.

"But I am sorry about what I said, maybe my intentions were good, but I didn't…"

"No, you were right, I have been hiding from everyone," Harry admitted, and Lea smiled.

"I gotta go, but I love you too. Kiss Ron for me, will you? That was a sweet thing for him to do,"

"Kiss him?" Harry sounded incredulous.

"Just kidding," Lea laughed and then walked out with Lupin.

Harry went upstairs and shoved Ron off of the bed, which Ron was good-natured about, and then Ginny made him realize that he'd never been possessed by Voldemort, and Ron said he'd never left his bed that night Mr. Weasley was attacked. He was happy and giddy with relief by the time Lea got back and he grabbed her hands, twirling her around to the Christmas tune Sirius was singing.

"By the way, I'm not possessed," He told her as he kissed her.

"I knew it all along," She said with a smile.

Christmas came, and Harry opened Lea's present first. Ron peeked over as Harry unwrapped the thin book. "A book?" Ron said in disgust, and Harry flipped it open and laughed.

"You know how communication's being watched in and out of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is a code that Lea already knows, we're going to use it to write our letters with," Harry said, still laughing as he flipped through it. There was a second package, and Harry opened it to see a picture frame that Lea had made herself in art class, with a picture of her dancing around and blowing a kiss to him. 'So you don't miss me quite as much at school' she had written on the note attached to the frame, and he smiled.

After opening the rest of his presents, he went downstairs and immediately Lea threw her arms around Harry. "I love them!" She said happily, drawing back and kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Get a room," Ron said as he walked past them, and Lea drew back with a smile.

Harry had given her a CD of the Weird Sisters, and a music book so she could play all of the songs on the piano and sing them too. "They're perfect, I can't wait to start practicing," She gushed, and Harry smiled at her as they sat down to breakfast.

The rest of the break passed far too swiftly, and on the last day, Harry and Lea were sitting in the living room together when Hermione poked her head in. "Harry, have you told her about the DA?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you tell her what happened at the last meeting?" Hermione stressed, and Harry blushed. She promptly left the room again, leaving Harry and Lea alone again.

"What happened at the last meeting?" Lea said, laying down with her head on his lap.

"Cho Chang, she was Cedric Diggory's girlfriend, she tried to kiss me," Harry mumbled, and Lea suddenly sat up.

"Did you…"

"No, I stepped back and I told her I had a girlfriend, and then she started crying, and I got the hell out of there,"

"Well, steer clear of her or I may have to come to Hogwarts and fight her," Lea said lightly as she lay back down against Harry's legs.

"You…you're not mad or anything?" Harry said tentatively, and Lea laughed.

"Why would I be mad? I feel bad for her, she's confused and grieving and sad and now she's probably feeling guilty because she tried to kiss you when you've got a girlfriend,"

"Well," Harry said, shaking his head. "I shall never understand women,"

"So don't try," She said with a smile, and he stroked her hair. "Are you packed?"

"Yeah," He said, having packed early that morning in order to spend more time with Lea. Eventually the time came when Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George had to leave for Hogwarts, and they were planning to take the Knight Bus.

Harry said goodbye to everyone, and Lea said goodbye to the other five teenagers before Harry led her down the hallway so they could say goodbye privately. "Sing me something," He begged, "I haven't heard you sing in forever,"

She just shook her head at him and sang, "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, well there's so much they hold, and just like them old starts, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are, how old is your soul? Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up. And when you're needing your space, to do some medicating, I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find, 'cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth, we've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it, no I won't give up,"

"I love you," He whispered, kissing her.

"I love you too," She said quietly, and then Sirius called their names.

"I'll write you when I get to Hogwarts, since I have Hedwig," He promised, kissing her one last time.

"Take care of yourself, don't do anything stupid," She implored, squeezing his hands, and he nodded, smiling at her one last time as the door swung shut. As soon as he was in his dormitory, he pulled out the book Lea had given him and wrote her a letter in their code.

Dear Lea,

I rather like this code, don't you? I am really not looking forward to lessons with Snape, in a room with him by myself, and he'll be delving into my mind. No, I really don't like it at all. Not only that, I have to tell all the DA members that I'm taking Remedial Potions, which means everyone thinks I'm stupid. Not only that, Hagrid has been put on probation by Umbridge, which means only he and Trelawney are the only teachers who have been. And Umbridge is ticked about the ten prisoners escaping from Azkaban, I assume you've heard about it, since Lupin told me he takes you the newspaper when he's not busy. I expect she'll sack someone soon. Write me back soon!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

I feel bad for Trelawney, but I just hope it's not Hagrid who gets sacked! Those lessons with Snape sound horrible, let me know how they're going. I know you don't want to tell Sirius about them, but if they get too bad I'll tell Lupin and he'll handle it more calmly. Lupin's been dropping by more often lately, and I think it's because he's avoiding someone. Namely, Tonks. You can scoff all you want but I'm telling you, there's something going on between them. Anyways, biology still sucks, but the teacher is really nice. Me and Anne are planning to have study parties so we can pass. I have tons of gossip for you, stuff you probably don't care about, but I'll tell you anyway in my next letter. How is the DA going, by the way? Write me soon!

Love,

_Lea_

Dear Lea,

How many times have I told you that I like reading about all the crazy stuff that goes down at LWHS? Kinda keeps me from focusing on the terrible stuff here. Snape is awful, he keeps getting in my head at the lessons and I'm not getting any better. Neville, however, is getting really good at the DA stuff, everyone's really proud of him. You seem to be insistent of getting everyone together into couples, aren't you? First Ron and Hermione, now Lupin and Tonks, who's next? You're just a romantic, but I love that about you. The next Hogsmeade trip is on Valentine's Day, so I'll probably sit in the Three Broomsticks, drink butterbeer and wish you were sitting next to me. Write me back soon!

Love,

_Harry_

Dear Harry,

Happy Valentine's Day! Well, maybe it's not Valentine's Day exactly, it's past, but it's still close! Anyways, there's this girl at our school, she's in my grade, and she's pregnant. It's like the scandal of the year, but then we found out a few of her friends are pregnant too. Apparently they made this 'pregnancy pact' thing, where they all decided they wanted to get pregnant. Is that not crazy enough? Oh I've got so much more. This other kid, a year younger than me, was walking on the railroad tracks and got hit, he's in a coma at the hospital. On the bright side though, me and Anne found out that we're tied for valedictorian of our class. We're only sophomores, but still. It's exciting. Oh, and valedictorian is the top person in the class, grade-wise. I love you! XOXO

Love,

_Lea_


End file.
